Road Rage, Ranger Style
by JillianPeters
Summary: Ranger is constantly tormented by seductive mental images of Stephanie as they begin their relationship. Warnings for language and, of course, smutty goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little smutty goodness for the Babes. Enjoy! **

**Warning: Rating for language and smut. Spoilers through all the books, I guess.**

I swung the Tahoe into the underground parking lot of my Boston office building and squealed to a stop between the yellow lines of space number twelve. Otherwise known as my personal parking spot, when the Massachusetts RangeMan crew is lucky enough to have me in town. I cut the engine and whipped off my seatbelt, enjoying the calming solitude of a confined space as I shut my eyes and let my head fall back against the headrest. I took deep breaths to settle my nerves and felt the tension lift away. Finally, it was over.

My Beantown team and I had managed to subdue and capture Bingo Scharfmann outside of the Cask'n Flagon Sports Bar in the Back Bay of Boston, right after a Red Sox victory celebration that had carried over from nearby Fenway Park. It was pure fucking madness. Scharfmann was drunk and definitely not going down without a fight. I'd taken an unexpected direct hit to the chest with a clump of chicken pesto pasta and had half a beer poured over the front of my pants by an overly-excited bar patron. My head ached and my ears rang from the loud rock music that had been blasting throughout the restaurant at top volume. One of my men had ended up with a bullet to the thigh, courtesy of Scharfmann's pistol, and needed to be rushed to the ER downtown. Christ, it had been a long-ass day.

I was considering turning down any future requests from the Massachusetts guys for my assistance with their difficult captures. As Stephanie would say, stick a fork in me. Because at that moment, I was done.

The apartment I stayed at when I happened to be in Boston was the entire eighth floor of the RangeMan office building. It wasn't as big as my main residence in Trenton. Wasn't as cool, wasn't as opulent. But it was definitely a place where I could get a change of clothes, take a nice hot shower, and grab a bite to eat before calling it a night. Which is exactly what I planned on doing.

I decided that I'd sat in my SUV long enough. I hauled myself out and slammed the door shut behind me before beeping it locked. My pants were soaked, and I reeked of old pesto and Miller Lite. I needed a shower. Bad. I met up with a couple of my guys who'd joined me on the Scharfmann takedown in the elevator on my way up to eight, and they didn't look like they were in any better shape than I was. Julio had gotten doused over the head with a Tom Collins and smelled like a cabaret. Ryan had beef tips and noodles still clinging to his cargoes and Kevlar vest.

"Thanks for helping us out this afternoon, Bossman," said Ryan. He was a RangeMan newbie, fresh out of the military and jumpy as hell. Iraq will do that to a man. He should have listed 'trigger-happy' on his resume under_ Skills_. I placed his age at about twenty-three, but his mentality skirted more along the lines of pre-teen video game nut.

"Yeah. We're glad you made the trip up from Jersey to give us a hand," Julio agreed, clapping a hand on my shoulder. The doors closed and the elevator began smoothly heading north.

I nodded once. "No problem, gentlemen." I even found myself adding, "Anytime." _Good one, Manoso. _I watched Ryan and Julio traipse off the elevator when it stopped on three. They were okay kids. The elevator left me off on eight and I was never so happy to see the inside of my Boston apartment. My housekeeper, Gloria, kept the place immaculate for the rare occasions that I needed to stay there. She saw to my cooking and cleaning and general comfort, much like Ella.

Gloria had prepared a dinner of grilled prawns over whole-wheat linguine, tossed in an olive oil and garlic coulis. Hell, yes. As it turned out, I was fucking _starving_. Not even bothering to take my soiled clothes off, I sat down at my breakfast bar and poured out a glass of chilled white wine. My shower could wait. I dug into the linguine and remoted on the plasma that was hanging from a far wall in the living room. I found Fox News Boston and tuned in to find out what madness was going on in the world.

"A huge scofflaw down in the Back Bay this afternoon, Maria," exclaimed Mark Ockerbloom, turning to his evening news cohort and chuckling.

"I'll say," laughed Maria Stephanos. "Diners at the Cask'n Flagon Sports Bar on Brookline Avenue got quite an eyeful during a victory celebration for the Red Sox, Mark. Bounty hunter and RangeMan Security Enterprises owner Carlos Manoso and his team of fugitive recovery agents apprehended bar patron Bingo Scharfmann, who had been on the run following charges of lewd and lascivious conduct. One member of Manoso's team suffered a non-fatal gunshot wound and was rushed to Massachusetts General Hospital, where we've been told he will make a full recovery." Maria smiled at Mark and tapped a stack of papers onto the desk in front of her. "Just amazing, those brave young men."

"And if you're just now joining us, the Red Sox, headed up by manager Terry Francona -

I snapped off the TV and ate the last two bites of linguine before washing it down with a sip of wine. Great. We'd made the evening news and I'd been just in time to catch it. I carried my dishes to the sink and rinsed them before heading into the bathroom, stripping off clothing and gear on my way down the hall.

As I stood under the blistering hot spray, I relaxed my muscles and tried to force the tension from my back and shoulders. My mind wandered to New Jersey and I began to wonder how my Trenton operation was running in my absence and hoped to God Tank and Hal had stopped butting heads long enough to keep things going smoothly while I took care of business in Boston. I lathered up with Bulgari and rinsed off before stepping out of the shower and drying myself with a fluffy beige towel. I put on clean black basketball shorts and a clean black tee shirt, deciding to skip the hair gel in my short, mussed spikes for the time being. This would definitely be the last time I took hair-styling tips from Lester Santos.

My cell rang as soon as I'd settled myself in front of my laptop at the breakfast bar.

"Yo."

"I heard about the snafu at that bar with Scharfmann," Tank said to me. "Got a call from Dylan Smithers at RangeMan Boston."

Awesome. "Scharfmann is back behind bars. That's all that matters," I replied darkly, tapping in my e-mail account password.

"Hey, I don't blame you. By the way, what tasks did you assign to Santos and Brown before you left here yesterday?" Tank asked me.

"Since Santos still has the broken hand, I've been having him run searches for me from his office. No field work until the cast comes off. Brown's been on the monitors ever since the accident. He hasn't regained total feeling in his left foot yet, but I spoke to his orthopedist on Tuesday and he thinks it should only be a matter of days before that occurs."

"Boy, that was some crash, hunh?" Tank said, sounding awed.

"Well, things like that happen when two drunk twenty-eight-year-olds ride the Atlantic City boardwalk bumper cars without buckling themselves in." I peered at the computer screen and scrolled through the miles and miles of junk mail before finding what I wanted to open. "Why did you ask me what their assigned tasks were?"

"Because they're hunched over a laptop in Control, trying to pull up Kim Kardashian's sex tape video on YouTube."

My blood pressure hiked up a notch and I had to do a five-count before I could speak again. When I unclenched my jaw, I said, "Tell Santos that if he doesn't get all of those computer searches completed by the time I return to my office tomorrow, I'll break his other hand and effectively put an end to all whack-off fantasies that he may happen to have for the next six weeks. And make sure Brown's face stays glued to a monitor that shows actual RangeMan building footage, not sex tape footage."

"Ten-four, Bossman." The line went dead. I finished going through my e-mails and powered down my laptop. I felt an annoying tension headache begin to form behind my left eyeball and popped two Advil before it got too bad. My darkened bedroom was extremely inviting as I lagged through the door and began turning down the Egyptian cotton bed linens. For some strange reason, Stephanie popped into my head for about the millionth time that day and I pictured her here, raving on and on about how much she loved the feel of my sheets and making orgasmic noises when she finally became brave enough to crawl between them with me.

_Dios._

I stretched out on my back across the covers and stared up at the dark ceiling. Now that I had Stephanie on the brain again, I wondered what she was doing right at that moment. Having dinner with Morelli, maybe? Wreaking havoc at a viewing with her troublesome Grandma Mazur? It didn't matter where she was, because she clearly wasn't here with me.

My pillow was goose down and had been flattened to precisely the right consistency to appease me while I slept. Since I don't spend the night here in Boston on a regular basis, Gloria always puts fresh sheets on the bed right before I get into town. I liked the fabric softener she used. I hugged the pillow to my front and breathed in, and my mind wandered to Stephanie's soft curves.

The high-pitched chirp of my cell phone on the nightstand split through the quiet. Tank again.

"Bossman," he began, once I'd answered. "We have a situation up on seven. Seems as though Stephanie's decided to commandeer your apartment again. Binkie let her in through the underground garage just now."

I was silent for a minute. "Do you think it's serious?"

"She brought a small suitcase and the rodent up with her. I'd say so, man."

Stephanie had just moved herself into my Haywood apartment for an indeterminate length of time. She had her clothes and Rex with her. This wasn't good. I quickly sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed my eyes with my right hand.

"I'll call her right now," I said to Tank.

"Ten-four." We disconnected and I immediately hit speed-dial two. Speed-dial one was RangeMan Control.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded cautious as soon as the connection was made.

"Babe," I said quietly. "I understand you've made yourself at home in my apartment."

Stephanie sighed, resigned. "I hope you don't mind, Ranger," she said. "I just couldn't go back to my parents house tonight and explain to them what happened. And Valerie and Kloughn and the kids are still using my apartment until their house is done being fumigated. Lula's out on a date. Mary Lou's house is pure bedlam. I had no other choice."

"Something go down between you and Morelli?" I countered, knowing full-well that the cop was the reason she was holed up in my apartment, no doubt settling herself on my couch and picking at the fringe on my throw pillows.

"We're through for good," she exclaimed. "I caught him with Terry Gilman down at the Lakeview Inn about an hour ago. Lula and I went snooping because I hadn't heard from him in almost two weeks. And this time, there wasn't some motel sting operation going on between Vito Grizzoli and the FBI that he needed to mediate. Lula knocked and said, "Housekeeping!" and Morelli answered the door with his gun in his hand and his pants around his ankles."

Asshole. "Babe. Are you really all that upset about this? Haven't you been wanting to end things with him for awhile now?"

"You're right. I'm not really angry about it at all. And yeah, I have been trying to find a way to end things with him. But his explanation of _why _he was there with her is what's troubling to me." She took a deep breath before continuing. "He told me that I had gotten boring in bed!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Obviously Morelli didn't know a good thing when he had it right underneath him. Or on top. Whichever. "You're a fool if you believe him."

"How should you know?" Steph demanded angrily. "You barely stuck around long enough to kiss me goodbye the next morning!"

My heart sank and I mentally kicked myself. "I'm so sorry, babe."

"Whatever, Ranger."

We were silent for a few beats. "I'd like to make it up to you when you're feeling better," I told her, in a voice that was meant to sound normal but came out husky. "Tell me when."

Stephanie scoffed. "Well, that won't be anytime soon. Good night, Ranger." The line went dead. _Fuck._

Exactly five minutes _on the dot _later, my cell chirped again.

"Babe."

I heard Stephanie draw in a ragged breath and then she husked out, "I'm feeling better now."

Christ on the cross. "I'll see you before midnight. Promise me you'll stay right where you are."

"Just hurry," was the breathless reply. I disconnected and raced around the apartment to find everything I needed to take back to Trenton with me. Wallet, keys, cell, sunglasses, laptop, charger. I threw my dirty clothes and take-down gear into my Nike duffel bag and fobbed my way out and down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

I tore the Tahoe down the Massachusetts Turnpike and merged onto I-84 westbound towards Hartford before putting in a call to Gloria, stating that I'd decided to head back to Trenton due to an emergency situation and thanked her for everything she'd done to prepare Boston for my visit.

"Anytime, Mr. Manoso," she'd replied. "Have a safe trip back." I disconnected and squinted to read the overhead highway signs. In my hasty escape, I'd forgotten to set the GPS to Haywood and was now relying on both my leftover military geographical skills and my memory. If I played my traffic cards right, I'd be back in Trenton by eleven-thirty. It was quarter to seven.

My cell rang at nine. I was passing through New Haven, going ninety.

"Ranger, how far away are you?" Stephanie asked me. I detected a bit of a whiny, impatient quality in her voice.

"I'm two hours out," I replied darkly, trying desperately to pass a slow driver who was dilly-dallying in the fast lane. "What are you doing right now?"

Stephanie's voice lost the whine and deepened. She sounded _damn_ sexy when she answered, "What do you _want_ me to be doing right now, Ranger?"

_Dios._ I felt myself become rigid in my basketball shorts almost immediately and I swerved into the lane on my right hand side. "Oh my _God_," I groaned into the receiver. "Babe...are you trying to get me into an accident?"

"Would that be so bad? I can always..._nurse_...you back to health," she husked out. That did it. I was hanging up.

"I'll call you in ten," I growled before disconnecting. Damn her. My brain had somehow gotten wired directly to my dick, which seemed to be doing most of the thinking at that moment.

_I was lying in a hospital bed surrounded by bouquets of flowers and Get Well Soon! cards. Both of my legs and both of my arms were encased in large white casts, stretched out in front of me. Stephanie had made good on her ploy to involve me in an auto accident and was now knocking on my closed hospital room door, cautiously calling my name. _

_"Ranger? Can I come in?" _

_"It's not like I can get up and stop you," I muttered to myself. She took my silence as a cue to enter and slowly pushed the door open. I affixed her with a level glare to show that I wasn't all that excited about my current condition, which just so happened to be entirely her fault. When Stephanie stepped out of the shadows and into my line of vision, I expected to see her shoulder-length brown curls and usual uniform of jeans and a stretchy tee shirt. What transpired before my eyes, however, was nothing that my mind would ever have been prepared to witness._

_Standing at the foot of my bed, in a tiny red and white pin-striped jumper that looked small enough to fit a Cabbage Patch Kid, was Stephanie Plum. The jumper's skirt stopped just short of "serious slut" and the front pushed her plump breasts up and out. It was open on both sides and did nothing to disguise the fact that she was commando, both top and bottom. Holy mother of Christ. On her head was a matching nurse's cap and on her feet were four-inch red Mary Jane FMPs. Her brown curls were wild under the cap. The lipstick that stained her puffy lips was a deadly shade of red. In her hand were a pink plastic basin and a small bundle of white washcloths._

_As I took her in, I watched her eyes darken and her breathing quicken. I lost the annoyed glare and licked my lips, feeling myself harden to granite beneath my blue checkered gown. Good to see _that_ part of me still worked. Everything else had been run over by a Volvo. _

_"Does the staff know you're traipsing the halls in that?" I managed to grit out after giving her a once-over. Stephanie smiled smugly and my stomach tightened. _

_"Not a fan of my attire?" she asked, eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "A million bucks says you're lying." She nodded towards the enormous bulge under my gown and clickety-clacked her way to my over-bed table. She set down the basin and dipped the washcloths into the warm water that filled it. _

_"Okay, so I'm a really huge fan," I admitted on a sigh. "But I'm still pretty pissed at you for turning me into a cripple."_

_Stephanie scoffed. "Oh, come on, Ranger. You'll be fine." _

_"Babe...I've got metal rods holding my leg bones together!" I exclaimed in outrage. _

_"Ouch," she hissed, grimacing. "Just be sure to steer clear of the security checkpoint at Newark Airport, then."_

_If I wasn't so incapacitated, I'd have -_

_"Time for your bath," Stephanie sang out. She abandoned the basin and crawled up onto the bed with me, situating herself between my casted legs and holding herself upright on her elbows. My head fell back onto my pillow and I stared up at the ceiling, praying for a quick death if she was planning on torturing me. _

_When I could speak again, I growled, "I thought bathing involved soap and water and washcloths." _

_"Ranger...this isn't going to be an ordinary bath." Stephanie then proceeded to close her demon-red lips around my fully hard length and I couldn't stop the yell that tore its way out of my chest. Her mouth was hot and soft as she sucked me forcefully. My hips lifted off the mattress toward her face and she took me all of the way into her throat, causing me to groan unabashedly as I slowly lost control. _

_Just as I was about to spill my heat down her esophagus, she withdrew me from her mouth and before I knew what was happening, she was straddling my hips, sitting just behind my dick. She bent down and took my bottom lip between her teeth. _

_And Morelli had the balls to say she was BORING? "Querida," I mumbled against her lips, my voice strained with fervent desire. "I want so badly to touch you. You have no idea what you're doing to me." _

_Stephanie gazed into my eyes and I saw flecks of gold shine through the midnight blue of her irises. "Carlos...I believe that tonight is all about you." With that, Stephanie grasped me in her hot little hand and sank down onto me, filling her wetness with my hard length. Her eyes went wide with surprise as she sat down completely, feeling me stretch her insides to capacity. I cried out, my mind and body both unable to comprehend how incredible it felt to be buried inside her. _

_"Stephanie," I groaned. "Dios, te sientes tan bien a mi alrededor..." She felt so good around me. So tight and hot and wet. Christ. She became used to my size and was slowly sliding up and down my length, clenching her inner muscles together and clutching my chest with her little fingers. Every so often, she would grind her hips down against mine and she nearly drove me insane when she did it. I fucking hated that I couldn't put my hands on her soft, smooth skin and watch her come alive under my touch as I brushed my thumbs across her hard, pink nipples. _

_She increased the speed of her thrusts and I did my best to match them as she began to come undone above me, her bottom lip locked between her teeth and her eyelids fluttering shut, her head thrown back in zealous passion. _

_I could feel the mounting pressure begin again in my lower spine and swirl its way to my groin. Stephanie was spasming around me as I threatened to explode deep inside of her -_

BEEEEEEEP! "Watch where you're going, asshole!" A green Explorer cut around me and its outraged driver was hanging out the window, shouting at me across two lanes of highway traffic. Holy fuck. I'd nearly gotten myself killed. I straightened the Tahoe back into the lane I was supposed to be in just as my cell rang.

"What?" I demanded breathlessly. My dick was so hard that it was making me lightheaded. My basketball shorts were wet with pre-come and I'd begun to sweat profusely in my air-conditioned SUV.

"How much longer until you're back in Trenton?" groaned Stephanie, her voice thick with lust and desire. "Ranger, I can't wait any longer to feel your hands on my body."

Jesus Christ on a mo-ped. "I nearly got into an accident just now, thinking about doing you in a nurse's uniform. God, babe, I want you so badly but I'm scared for my life here!" I passed under a sign signaling that I was headed through Bridgeport. Damn, I was still in Connecticut.

I heard Stephanie moan again. She really had to stop doing that. "Ranger, I'm so wet for you right now. I can feel it on my fingertips."

Fucking hell. I let out a frustrated growl and my dick took over my brain again because I found myself huskily asking her, "Babe. What are you wearing right now? Where are you at? Are you in my bed?" Christ. Stephanie was probably in my bed, touching herself and driving me fucking crazy over the phone and I was more than a hundred miles away.

"I'm in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror."

"Babe...are you naked?" Please God, don't let her be naked. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to withstand a stroke at that moment. God, let her at least have a shir -

_"Yes."_

Dios _mio._ Stephanie was slowly killing me, one brain cell at a time. I had to disconnect or I'd lose my fucking mind. Turns out I lost it, anyway.

_A trail of dirty clothing led from the front door of my apartment down the hall into the ostentatious master bath. I recognized the clothing as none other than Stephanie Plum's, the one and only true object of my passion and lustful desire. As I walked slowly toward my bedroom, I began taking an inventory on the items that had been discarded. Blue jeans with crud stuck to the legs, a stretchy red tee shirt smeared with what I hoped was mud, a tiny purple thong and matching lacy purple bra, dirty white socks, and scuffed-up size eight CAT boots. _

_In my Roman bathtub, buried to the hilt in mountains of bubbles, sat Stephanie. Her curls were piled high on her head to keep them dry and her eyes were shut peacefully, her long black lashes resting on her cheekbones. Her knees poked up through the bubbles, smooth and shiny and begging to be licked. My mouth watered at the sight of her. I silently removed my tank top and tossed it aside, leaving me fully hard in nothing but my basketball shorts. _

_Steph's eyes fluttered open and darkened when she saw me standing over her then. I reached a hand out to pull her from the tub and she took it, slowly sliding her perfect little body through the mass of bubbles and finally stepping out of the tub, one silky leg at a time. Not even bothering to dry her off, I pulled her back against my front and gazed at the image of sex that we created together in the gilt-framed mirror. She was warm and wet against my bare front and the bubbles were slowly starting to dissipate, sliding down her delicious torso in fading white clumps. _

_She felt my enormous erection prod against her bottom and she leaned into me, her head falling back against my shoulders and her arms coming above her head to circle around my neck._

_"Stephanie," I breathed against her cheek, as my hands grasped each of her hips and slowly slid around to rest on her flat abdomen. "You are so goddamed beautiful." I dragged my fingers up to her full right breast and slowly brushed the pad of my thumb across the hardened pink nipple as I placed hot, open-mouthed kisses just below her ear. _

_Her knees buckled and she thrust her chest out to try to get further contact, but I held out on her. I had a firm grip on her wrists locked behind my neck so she couldn't move her arms. I wanted to torture her like she constantly tortured me. _

_"Ranger," she whimpered. She struggled a bit against me but I stood firm. _

_"Shhhh," I soothed into her ear as I continued my feather-light assault on her nipple. "Tell me how you like this." I switched arms and held her wrists tight around my neck with my right hand and teased her left nipple with my other thumb, rolling it gently between two fingers and tugging lightly. _

_Steph's knees buckled again and I pulled her upright again before she hit the floor. I began suckling on the other side of her neck and a frustrated whimper escaped her throat when, a few excruciating minutes later, I switched my agonizing torture back over to her other hypersensitive nipple, repeating the rolling and tugging. _

_"I - I'm coming," she gasped out, trying with all her might to yank her wrists from my grip as her head fell back against my shoulder again. I quickly dragged my hand away from her breast down to her folds and found her hot and slick and dripping for me. I thrust two of my fingers deeply into her wet depths and sure enough, she was contracting tightly around my hand. She cried out as I groaned long and loud against her neck, my digits moving deeply inside her and hitting her g-spot in just the right way to drive -_

Bleeeeep! Fucking cell phone. I was shaking like a leaf and threatening to spill my molten heat into my basketball shorts while on an endless road trip back from hell. I gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles to try to get control and slowed my breathing before answering.

"What?" I barked to Lester.

"Just wanted to let you know that the computer searches that you requested are done," he informed me. "Am I authorized to punch out and head upstairs to my apartment? Because I've got Jovana up there waiting on me and -

"Please spare me the details of the remaining part of that statement," I interrupted darkly. "If you can handle things with one hand, then more power to you. And to Jovana, for dealing with it. Just make sure you print out the reports from the searches and put them on my desk before you go."

"Ten-four, Bossman. And by the way, one hand is all you need in order to -

I quickly disconnected before things deteriorated rapidly. I passed an overhead highway sign alerting me that I was now in New York and I'd never in my life been so happy to be in the Big Apple. If I received no more torturous phone calls from Stephanie, I _might _make it back to Trenton without an accident on the highway. Or in my fucking pants.

I tore through Newark at top speed and was pleased to see that I still didn't have the need to refuel. I didn't want to waste precious moments at Chevron, pumping gas into the Tahoe.

* * *

At eleven thirty-eight, I was rocketing into the underground garage at Haywood and tearing past a confused Binkie at the guard gate. I squealed to a stop in a parking space and grabbed my cell before slamming myself out of the SUV. I'd come back for my duffel bag later. Much later.

I tried composing myself in the elevator on the way up to seven, but my mind was racing with all the possiblities of Stephanie's seductive whereabouts. Was she naked in my bed, waiting for me? Was she lathering up with Bulgari in my shower? Was she sitting spread-legged on my granite kitchen countertop in a lacy red teddy? Christ. Was it me or was this fucking elevator _crawling_ tonight?

I got my answer as soon as I tumbled the locks and pushed the door open. I crept down the hall and peeked into my bedroom. Asleep in my bed, surrounded by covers and pillows, lay Stephanie Plum. Seductress Extraordinaire.

My disappointment wasn't hard to hide. Sighing, I stripped down and padded barefoot across the room to stand beside the bed. She was on her back, her curls wild and fanned out over the pillows, her naked curves hidden underneath my 300 thread count sheets. Her breathing was deep and even as she slept, as she was completely oblivious to my presence. I gently pulled the covers back and climbed in beside her before propping myself up on my elbow to watch as she slumbered peacefully. She was so goddamned beautiful.

I reached a hand down to her curls and parted her folds, finding her moist and dewey from her prior exertions. I stroked her gently, up and down, feeling her silky skin beneath the pads of my fingertips. She stirred awake then and her eyelashes fluttered open sleepily as she turned to face me.

"Ranger?" she mumbled. Her body registered what my fingers were doing to it and I felt a trickle of her fluids drip onto my fingers. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth as her eyes darkened.

"Babe," I husked out. "What happened to the seduction plans?"

"I - I fell asleep," she admitted softly, becoming more awake. I applied a little more pressure to her swollen nub and watched as Steph's head relaxed back into the pillow. "God, what you're doing feels so good."

"It gets better." I gently inserted my middle finger into her wetness and Stephanie cried out, unable to control her body as she arched against my hand. "That's it, baby. Just feel."

Steph whimpered and ground against my hand. I added a second finger and she came immediately, long and hard, rocking forcefully against my hand as her slick walls contracted around my digits. I replaced my fingers with my hard length and she was so hot and wet around me that I nearly lost control right from the start. She felt so fucking _good._

"Christ, you had me in a state the whole way here," I growled against her neck as she thrust up to meet my hips.

"That was the plan, Ranger," came the breathless reply. I began pounding into her in the most primal way, needing to feel her so tight and hot around me. All of the night's mounting frustration poured out of me then and I knew we wouldn't last long. I pulled her front against mine as we rocked together and buried my tongue deep in her mouth to taste her sweetness. Her contractions began, squeezing me long and tight as her muffled cries of pleasure filled my mouth. I urged her on when she hit her climax, her head thrown back and her eyes shut. It wasn't long before her spasms set me off and I emptied myself deep inside of her body with a long, loud groan. Yessssss. _Finally. _Finally, I found release as I shouted her name and kissed tears from her cheeks.

We lay together, overcome with exhaustion and what I could only describe as complete satiety. I held Stephanie in my arms and placed her head on my chest over my pounding heartbeat. She gently ran her fingertips up and down my side as we worked to control our breathing.

"I'm not letting you go this time," I whispered to Stephanie before gently kissing her swollen lips.

"You'd better not, Ranger," she whispered back.

"I love you, babe."

A grin of triumph spread across her face and her bright blue eyes lit up before she hungrily kissed me back. Yeah. She loved me, too.

* * *

**The end! Let me know how you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to continue this for at least one more chapter, so here it is…**

**Steph is still tormenting Ranger sexually even though they're officially now a couple…a million thank yous go out to the naughty little Babe who sent in a suggestion for this chapter, which got my muse cranking. Hope you all enjoy! Jill**

* * *

"Santos," came the husky greeting as soon as the connection was made.

"Meeting in ten." I disconnected and reached across my desk to slam my laptop shut. I made about eight more phone calls of a very similar nature before carting my computer and BlackBerry into the conference room attached to my office. I glanced at my watch. It was ten after five in the afternoon. Quitting time. Or so they all thought.

The time had come for me to crack down on the policies and procedures in the RangeMan Enterprises Employee Handbook. And I was starting with dress code, use of the gym and training facilities, building inhabitants and/or guests **not** employed by RangeMan, inappropriate cell phone usage, unauthorized use of takedown equipment (example: handcuffs, leg shackles, etc.), foul language, and general sexual misconduct.

Tank was first to arrive. "I thought I'd be late," he said, looking around at the empty conference room. He flopped down into the big leather executive chair immediately to my right and took a handbook from the stack on the table. He read the cover. "Aw, not this again, Bossman!"

"Hey," I barked darkly. "This seminar's mostly for Santos and Brown, anyway. And Cal, Hal, Woody, Binkie, and Ram seem to be following in their footsteps."

"Figures," remarked Tank.

The conference room door crashed open again and Lester, Bobby, Cal, Hector, Binkie, Woody, Ram, and Hal banged their way to their seats and flopped down. They each grabbed a handbook off the stack and groaned when they read the covers.

"Shit," whined Bobby.

"I hate these seminars!" muttered Lester. "It always seems like you people zero in on me when we talk about "_don'ts _and_ "not alloweds_." No...really? We would never think of doing such a thing, Santos. You are the model employee in which all others should be measured against.

"Gentlemen," I growled above the displeased banter of my men. "This will only take up about an hour or so of your afternoon. Think of it as overtime."

"I'd rather my overtime pay be given to me in the form of something more physical," Bobby mumbled. "Chantal's on her way over."

"Shee-it," Lester said, turning to him and grinning. "Jovana's probably already naked and waiting for me in be -

"Enough!" I bellowed. The room fell silent. "I know that every last one of you have had to sit through this meeting before. This should be nothing new to any of you. Lately, I've noticed that things are getting a little...lax around here. I know I've been a bit preoccupied since I started seeing Stephanie, but that is not an excuse for you all to become careless about the company policies."

A gruff round of "I hear you, Bossmans" and "Sorry, sirs" filtered towards me from the ragtag group at the table.

"Now," I continued. "The first, and seemingly most important, topic that I'm going to discuss at this meeting is building inhabitants and/or guests** not **employed by RangeMan Enterprises. Most of you have girlfriends, and that's okay with me. But it's starting to feel a little like a steamy hotel here. Every time I walk down the corridors, I see Jovana, or Chantal, or Ericka, or Amanda. And - Holy Mother of _God,_ by the way - Lula. And none of them are ever fully-clothed!" Tank's dark skin actually managed to blush with embarrassment at my mention of Lula and he focused his attention on the toes of Santos's boots under the table. Lula wasn't exactly dainty, like the rest of their women were.

"But you just said it's okay for us to have girlfriends," said Ram, confused.

"Yes, I did. But you all change girls so often that getting all the ladies to be properly registered as authorized guests in the building is a huge pain in the ass. None of them work for RangeMan so the first-floor receptionist, Hugo, goes crazy every single evening, scanning their IDs and distributing electronic key fobs like a madman."

"What if they all just move in here with us?" suggested Cal. A lewd grin was plastered across his face.

I was quickly losing my patience. "Out of the question. My point, gentlemen, is that there are to be no more "visits" by your conquests from this point on. You can have tonight to tell them this, but no more after today. This is an establishment of a professional and highly-technological security and bond enforcement company. Not a brothel. If you want to see your girlfriends, or whatever you consider them, see them outside of the building and on your own time. And keep in mind that you can move out anytime. You're not required to live here."

"Why don't you just give them all jobs, then? Surely, you could find something for them to do that has an affiliation with security and bond enforcement based on their college degrees and employment specialties," suggested Lester.

"Santos...what does Jovana do for a living?" I demanded.

"Um, she's a dental hygienist."

"I rest my case. No more women in the building."

"Yes, sir," Lester grumbled.

The conference room door opened to my right and Stephanie slogged in. The guys all sat up straighter and Hal coughed to cover up his laughter. She was head-to-toe garbage and _reeked _of old mayonnaise and garlic. Lettuce clung to her wet tee shirt, which was plastered against her skin in all the right places. Very little hid the fact that the chill in the conference room was seeping through the soaked fabric to her breasts, causing several of my men to groan collectively at the sight. Her curls were wild and her lips were pouty. Thank the good Lord that I was standing behind one of the wing-backed leather executive chairs and the growing bulge in my pants would hopefully go unnoticed by all.

"Cooter McMann," Steph said to the group on a sigh, by way of explanation. "Tossed me in the Dumpster behind Mike the Greek's deli." She picked at the bits of tomato sticking to her hair strands. "I think he tried to turn me into a Stephanie Sandwich!"

Now, _there_ was a fucking visual. "Babe."

Steph gave the guys a little finger wave before leaning close to my ear. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower in your apartment. I'll meet you up there later?"

My stomach tightened as I replied, "Sure. See you in an hour or so." Christ, I knew I had to get through this meeting quickly or else.

_The Bat-Signal went up at quarter to midnight and a woman's screams of terror came through the airwaves of my special Bat-Mobile On Star system. _

_"Batman," a voice bellowed out. "Quick, get to the Lightbourne Tower. You're needed immediately!" _

_"I'm on my way," I barked back. I hooked a u-turn and floored the Bat-Mobile down the streets of Gotham City until I reached the lot directly under the Bat-Signal. I dashed up the stairs of the tower and, panting heavily, hurled myself through the doors and into a laboratory. The woman's screaming was coming from a large table set up in the center of the room. Laying in between two huge hamburger buns and giant pieces of cheese, lettuce, and tomato, was a naked brunette, squirming with all her might to escape. _

_"Help me!" she was screaming. An elderly man in a puke-green lab coat rounded the corner wearing a sick, twisted grin and carrying a huge syringe. _

_"Time to make her the juiciest sandwich ever," he cackled, wielding the syringe and approaching the screaming woman._

_"Nooooo!" she was yelling. _

_"Not this time, Dr. Nuttjobb." With that, I tackled Dr. Nuttjobb and hog-tied him to a rolling bed before stabbing the syringe into his thigh, causing him to pass out. I raced over to the screaming woman and threw off the giant buns and then began tossing off the lettuce and cheese slices. When she was free, I dragged her over to a corner of the laboratory and smoothed her unruly curls back from her tear-streaked face. My God, she was beautiful._

_"You're safe now. Tell me your name," I demanded to her._

_"Stephanie." _

_"Stephanie," I repeated in a whisper. She slid my Bat-Mask away from my eyes and the hood over my hair, freeing it to her grasp. We stood staring at each other for several moments until Stephanie broke the silence._

_"Thank you, Batman." Her eyes darkened to midnight blue and she softly ran a fingertip from my ear to my bottom lip. "How can I ever repay you for saving my life?"_

_I studied her intently. "Spend a night with me. I will ruin you for all other men." _

_Stephanie's lips slowly broke into a lustful grin. __"How will that be done, exactly?" _

_"First," I began, dipping my head to run my face along her neck, "I'll make sure that the evening's activities are all about you." With that, I placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on her pulse point and she whimpered against my cheek._

_"And then?" _

_"Then, I'll make you feel things that you've never felt before. Feelings that you can only experience at the hands of yours truly."_

_"Are you magic?" Stephanie asked, her big blue eyes wide._

_"Some might think that. But no, babe. I'm just Carlos." My hands slid around to her bare bottom and kneaded into the soft flesh, making her whimper against me. I wanted to taste her so badly. I dipped my head lower and took her lips with mine, feeling her response to me through the thick rubber of my Bat-Suit as she ground her wet warmth into my straining erection. She removed the Bat-Suit from my shoulders and pushed it all the way down over my hips until I was as naked as she. _

_Stephanie gasped as she felt my fingertips prod her slick opening. "That feels...wonderful."_

_"It gets better." I dipped them inside her body, only about an inch or so, and she groaned aloud. "How does that feel?"_

_In answer, Stephanie grabbed my wrist and pushed my fingers all the way inside her soaked depths, causing me to grit out her name as my hand felt how hot and tight she was around my digits. I pumped my hand inside of her as she writhed and shook against me, about to fly over the edge in an intense orgasm. I sensed she was close and quickly withdrew my fingers. I wanted to be inside of her when she finally came. _

_"Carlos," Stephanie gasped. "I need to feel you inside me, now!" She gripped my shoulders as I wrapped her leg around my waist, trembling with anticipation. I pushed into her and she cried out, her head thrown back and her eyes shut in fervent passion. I buried my face in her sweet-smelling neck as she convulsed around me and the feeling was unlike any I'd ever felt before. She moved against my body, hot and wet, and I could feel the familiar tendrils of intense pleasure begin to swirl into my groin -_

"Ranger?" Stephanie was staring up at me. "Are you okay?"

I looked down. No Bat-Suit or naked woman wrapped around my body. I was gripping the wing-backed chair with white knuckles and was hard beyond belief with nine of my men in the room. Fucking awesome.

"Fine, babe," I gruffed out. "Go ahead upstairs. We won't be too much longer here."

"Okay," she said, smirking. She knew she'd lost me to another one of my seductive fantasies. Damn her. I watched Steph swing her amazing hips out the conference room door and when I turned back to the group seated at the table, I was met with nine pairs of eyes attached to faces that looked none-too-happy.

"And he's telling_ us _we can't have girlfriends in the building?" I heard Ram say to Hal, who nodded in agreement.

"Gentlemen," I barked. "This is different. It's Stephanie." I decided to continue on with the seminar in an attempt to refocus my brain. I cleared my throat. "Our next topic will be inappropriate cell phone usage."

Several groans rose up through the group. This would not be a favorite topic for any of the guys, since every last one of them constantly had their cell phones glued to their ears.

"The RangeMan company cell phones are for you to use anytime that you need to make or receive a call. And that goes for business and pleasure. Just one of the perks of the job. But a few of you - " I glared at Lester and Bobby - "have taken the word_ airtime _to a whole new level. Luckily, AT&T has provided RangeMan with unlimited usage and texting or else every last one of you would owe thousands in overage charges."

"So what are you saying?" spoke up Hector.

"What I'm trying to say is that the amount of time you're all on the phone isn't too big of a problem. It's the content of the conversations I'm hearing around the building. I know that men, on average, think of sex every seven seconds or so. And I'm certainly not excluded from that statistic. But there is a time and a place, gentlemen. Some of you should be charging for phone sex, for fuck's sake! If I happen to pass by your offices at any time during the day, I want to hear you all typing, or talking to clients, or on business-related calls with each other. Not, "Jo_vanaaaaaaa_..." or "Mmmmm, baby, you're _killing _me! I'm at fucking work!" or "Just _wait_ until I get upstairs, Reina...you're_ so _going down." And Santos, you can stop closing your door. It doesn't do any good, anyway. We can all still hear you."

Lester blushed and sank lower in his chair, a hand over his eyes.

"As I said earlier, this is an establishment of a professional and highly-technological security and bond enforcement company. Not everyone wants to hear about all of your personal sexual escapades. How would it look if a client heard you on one of those calls out of the building?"

"Depends," said Woody seriously. "How hot is the client? Is she a little older, maybe? A redhead? With big tits?" Lester, Bobby, and Cal all leaned over to Woody and did stupid guy handshakes.

I was seething. It was starting to feel as though I was teaching a sex-ed class to a bunch of horny high-schoolers. I did a five-count to control my rage and unclenched my jaw before gritting out, "No more inappropriate, sexual phone calls in public areas of the building and outside on field work. And definitely not while you're on my timeclock."

"Yes, sir," all nine of them grumbled miserably. I began to feel bad. These guys were the heart and soul of RangeMan. They were my core team and had my back through just about anything. They came to work everyday, ready to kick ass and save the world. I actually completely understood where they were coming from. Every last one of them, with the exception of Tank, were only in their twenties and had seen death and destruction all over the universe courtesy of the United States military. Some of them had even gone for_ years _at a time without contact from the opposite sex. And here I was, trying to deprive them of what makes them happy when I knew for a** fact **that if I were in their shoes, I'd feel the exact same way they did about my own stupid rules.

I was all set to tell them that they could maybe use the breakroom on five to talk to their women during the work day when Bobby muttered, "Damn, yo. I'm really gonna miss hearing Chantal torture herself over the phone while I'm sitting at my desk, pretending to work."

"Word," agreed Binkie. "Reina was a fucking goddess at doing that." Hal and Ram both leaned over and gave Bobby sympathy knuckle-bumps.

Okay, scratch that. My "feeling bad" flew out the window faster than lightning and I no longer regretted my decision to ban any and all sexual phone chatter from RangeMan Enterprises.

My phone rang and Stephanie's cell phone number flashed across the screen. "Gentlemen, just a minute, please," I said, excusing myself from the group and heading over to stand by the conference room door. I answered the call on my Bluetooth.

"Babe," I said quietly. "Everything okay up there?"

"I can't get your showerhead to work properly," Stephanie told me. "The water pressure isn't...strong enough."

"Try twisting the nozzle counter-clockwise. That changes the type of water flow and -

"Ohhhhh, that's better," Stephanie moaned. "Sooooooo much better."

Christ. "Babe, what are you doing?" I gritted out.

"What do you think I'm doing, Ranger?" was the husky, seductive reply. She groaned again, this time louder than the first.

Fuck, not this again. I was immediately hard and ready for her at that moment and I wasn't at all happy about my current condition. I ducked my head down and pressed on the Bluetooth, pushing the little rubber tip further into my ear so that the guys wouldn't catch onto Stephanie's moaning from across the room. "I'm still in this meeting with my men," I told her. "Can't you wait until it's finished?"

"No," came the belligerent reply. "I feel like being a naughty girl right now, Ranger. And since you can't be here to help me out with my little problem, I'll have to take matters into my own hands. Literally." She caressed the word _literally _with her mouth as it rolled off her tongue and into my ear. She was making these little breathy sounds and if I didn't lock myself into my office as soon as I could, I was going to shoot off in my fucking cargoes and have nine of my men witness the gruesome event.

I slammed my office door behind me and leaned against it. I was hearing her moans over the sounds of the showerhead's spray and my eyes shut as my head fell back against the door. Against my better judgment, I found myself mumbling, "Tell me what you're doing right now."

"I - I'm touching myself," she whimpered.

"Where?" I demanded, shocked by the depth of my own voice.

Her answer was a breathless whisper. "My nipples." Oh my fucking God. I'd have given anything to be upstairs in bed with her, taking one of the hardened pink nubs in between my warm lips and swirling my tongue around it until she went absolutely crazy. This was definitely cruel and unusual punishment. "God, _Ranger! _Being naughty feels _so good._"

"Do you need reprimanded?" I husked out, deciding to play along. I didn't give a fuck if the guys were waiting on me or not. This definitely wasn't going to take long at all. I unzipped my cargoes and took myself in my hand, grateful that, for a change, I wasn't experiencing a drawn-out, seductive tormenting fantasy that literally brought me to my knees. Or so I thought.

_The prisoner's carriage pulled up to where I was standing and came to a stop as the horses halted their forward progress._

_"Prepare the cell for the punishment of the prisoner, Guard," the carriage driver ordered to me. "And do it quickly. She's rather mouthy."_

_She? I was under the impression that my newest charge was going to be a swarthy grave-robber with a rat's nest for a beard and callousy, shovel-wielding hands. I hurried down to the dungeon and began preparing the shackles, unlatching the iron chains with my key and setting them near the cell door for immediate use. I set a pail of water and a plate of bread near the chamber pot, rolled the cell door all the way open, and placed a straw mattress over the wooden cot. _

_I had no sooner finished when I heard the outraged, belligerent yells of the prisoner echoing off of the stone walls of the dungeon. The flicker of the carriage driver's torch became visible and it was then that I saw her. _

_"Let go of me, you miscreant," she hollered. "I don't belong here!" _

_"When you hold up a confectionery and pull a dagger on the baker, this is where you end up!" The carriage driver threw the prisoner into my arms and it was then that I got a good look at her. Tear-streaked face, wide blue eyes, wild and unruly brown curls, tight white dress that had a red glob of what appeared to be some kind of jelly on the front. Tiny seeds stuck to the sticky mess. Yes, it was strawberry jam. _

___"You'll see to things, Guard, won't you?" The carriage driver turned on the heel of his boot and both the prisoner and I watched as the flicker of his torch disappeared out of the dungeon, leaving us both alone as the heavy door slammed shut. I led the prisoner into the cell and shackled the leg iron around her smooth, creamy ankle before leaving her alone in the cell._

_"Please don't leave me alone in here," she whimpered to me, just before I rolled the heavy door shut. _

_"I'm sorry," I said to her. "But I'm just doing my job." With that, I locked the beautiful prisoner alone in her cell, listening to her soft sobs of despair as I trudged back to my guard post across the room. I felt lower than cow dung at that moment. Sighing, I flopped down into my seat and, by firelight, set about to sharpening my sword. _

_The prisoner's sobs slowed to a stop and I figured that she must have fallen asleep. I quietly tiptoed over to her cell and peeked inside. She was lying face-up on the wooden cot, her hands folded across her stomach and her knees in the air. _

_I cleared my throat. "Not hungry?" I boomed, making her jump. I motioned towards the bread and water. _

_She turned to face me and smiled, slow and sweet. "A little." She walked up to where I was standing and pressed her front against the bars of the dungeon cell. "I may eat later. You're too handsome to be a prison guard. Are you sure you're not a prince?"_

_I laughed mirthlessly. "I'm certainly not a prince. But thank you for your kind words." I folded my arms across my chest. "Do you have a name, young lady?"_

_"Stephanie." _

_"Ah, yes. Miss Stephanie. What might you be hungry for, if not for the bread and water that I've given you? Pheasant? Scotch eggs? Perhaps a little haggis?" _

_Stephanie laughed. "Guard, I'm not in the mood for food." _

_"My name isn't Guard, Miss Stephanie. It's Carlos." And there's nothing I'd like more than to hear it being screamed from your luscious lips as I'm making your body tighten around my cock. _

_"What an unusual name. Carlos." My name rolled off her tongue like a seductive gesture._

_"Indeed. Now, how can I help quench your...hunger?" I watched her eyes darken to midnight blue as she smiled wickedly at me. She wordlessly reached behind her and unhooked the button that was holding the dress together. The unwanted garment fell to the floor, leaving her completely naked to my sight and she pressed her body back up against the cold iron bars of the dungeon cell. I was now rock-hard and straining in the tight confines of my pants, itching to reach through the bars and grab hold of her soft flesh._

_"See something you like, Carlos?" was the taunting reply. Christ, I saw many things that I liked. _

_I turned away from her. "This isn't right. You're the prisoner, and I'm the guard. What would the others think if we were caught?" _

_Stephanie sighed sadly. "You're right, I shall keep this to myself. I wouldn't want to tarnish your integrity." With that, she made her way over to the wooden cot and laid down, covering herself up with the scratchy wool blanket that I'd placed there for her earlier. I retreated back to my guarding area and willed myself to calm down. I was just starting to succeed when I heard soft moaning coming from Stephanie's cell. I was immediately intrigued._

_"Carlos," she was whimpering, over and over again like a torturous mantra that echoed through my brain. She was whining my name! I leapt up and dashed over to Stephanie's cell. Lying in her cot with her legs spread wide open, was prisoner Stephanie. The wool blanket had slipped off of her body and was puddled on the ground next to the cot. Her neck was bent so that her face was tipped to the ceiling, one hand was moving against her glistening folds, and the other hand was gripping the rail of the cot with white knuckles. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her pillowy pink mouth was open as she moaned for me, obviously unaware of my presence at her cell door._

_Holy Mother of God. My hard-on was back full force and the groan that escaped my chest at the sight of her echoed off of the stone dungeon walls and back into my ears. My fingers tripped over the bulge in my crotch and I nearly shot off in my pants from the contact. I couldn't tear my eyes from Stephanie. I watched as the hand that had been gripping the cot traveled up the smooth skin of her abdomen and rested on her breast, her palm directly over the hardened pink peak of her delectable little nipple. She moved her fingers then, taking the nipple between two of them and tugging lightly. I watched as the pleasure from her actions became visible on her face, her other hand's motions quickening as she began to give into the sensations coursing through her luscious body. _

_Two of her long fingers disappeared into her tight, wet hole and we both groaned simultaneously. Her thumb came up to flick at her clit and she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, once again with my name on her lips like a desperate curse. Her digits moved within her body, hard and fast, and I was lightheaded from the want and need to be inside of her in the most intimate of ways. Her wild curls were fanned out across the straw mattress as she writhed in pleasure, moaning my name as her fingers moved faster and faster until she screamed out, my name echoing in my ears as she came hard and long from her own ministrations. _

_My hands were shaking as I located the key to her cell on a ring and it took a few tries before I got the latch unlocked. Stephanie's flushed and sweaty face looked up then and she gasped when she saw me throwing back the heavy iron door to her cell in a desperate attempt to get to her. As soon as I reached her cot, Stephanie reached out and yanked down my pants before ripping off my loose cotton caftan. When I was as naked as she, Stephanie pulled me down onto the cot with her and immediately latched her hot lips onto mine, our tongues dancing erotically together as our mouths slid against one another's. I settled myself between her silky legs and we each cried out as I entered her wetness, thick and hard and pulsating, the penetration deep and full as I buried myself into her hot confines._

_"You are so goddamned beautiful," I mumbled against her neck. "Watching you do that to yourself was unbelievable. I have never wanted a woman so badly in my life." _

_"Carlos," Stephanie whimpered. "Make love to me." _

_"Christ, amada, you feel so good." I sucked on her collarbone as we moved slowly together, feeling the incredible softness of her body under my fingertips as I kissed her deeply. For what seemed like hours, we rocked against each other until the pressure that had been building in my lower half became too much and I exploded deep within her as she contracted around me, screaming her name into her curls and -_

Knock, knock. "Bossman?" Lester's voice on the other side of my office door sounded concerned.

I looked down. My hand was wrapped around my dick and was covered in my come. I looked over at my desk. I'd managed to hit the plastic cover on my Rolodex while I was at it.

"Ranger?" Stephanie was calling out to me from what sounded like fucking Mars. I realized I still had the Bluetooth on and the call was still connected to her cell phone.

"Give me a minute, man," I growled to Lester. I found a clean gym towel in my duffel bag and used it to wipe off the evidence of my obviously uncontrolled lust for Stephanie.

"Ranger, I think I lost you there for awhile. You were breathing heavy for several minutes and then you just started yelling my name," Steph said to me, confused.

"I wonder why," I snapped. "When you call me and torment me sexually, what do you expect me to do? I had to leave the meeting and take care of myself in my office."

"Yeah?" I detected a smile in Steph's voice.

"Yeah," I barked sarcastically. I sighed. "God, babe, what you fucking do to me." When my Rolodex was clean and my hands had been washed, I threw the dirty towel back into my gym bag and flopped down into my desk chair.

"So are you going to be okay to finish your meeting?" Steph asked.

"I'm sure they all know what I've been up to on the phone with you. I'll have to face the music and deal with them. Santos already knocked on my office door when he heard me screaming your name."

Stephanie laughed. "I'll let you go, then. See you upstairs later." She disconnected. I pushed myself out of my desk chair and threw open the door to the conference room. Once again, nine pairs of eyes were boring into mine, looking none-too-happy. I sighed.

"Were you on a sexual, seductive phone call during business hours, Bossman?" asked Lester, probably the only one with balls big enough to call me out on something like this. He whipped out his cell and began hitting buttons. "If you don't mind, I'd like to make a little phone call of my own -

"Gentlemen, this is different. It's Stephanie. And Santos, put that BlackBerry away," I warned darkly. Grunts and groans were directed towards me. Lester pocketed his phone and glowered, arms crossed. I had to get my control of my men back, and fast. I was losing them slowly but surely. I spoke up, trying to make my voice as authoritative and stern as possible. "Next up is inappropriate use of the gym and training facilites."

"Okay, now what could we possibly be doing wrong in there?" scoffed Bobby.

"Glad you asked, Brown. Ella found your gym shorts in the steam room two nights ago."

"Maybe I just left them in there after I worked out," Bobby protested. "And how did she know they were mine?"

"She showed them to Santos and he confirmed that they were yours. She also found a pair of lacy black panties underneath them on the bench."

Bobby turned bright red from the roots of his cornrowed hair to the tip of his chin. All eight remaining guys hooted and hollered. Cal elbowed him in the bicep.

"So what?" he exclaimed to the guys. "I got some in the damn steam room. Y'all jealous?"

"Not in the least, man," beamed Lester. "As a matter of fact, the sauna is -

"I'll raise your annual salary to $250,000 if you don't finish that sentence," I barked to Lester. "And I'll throw in a trip to Vegas."

Lester immediately canned it and slunk back in his chair. "Make it a trip for two and we'll talk."

"Fine," I snapped. "Can we get back to business? The gym and training facilities are for RangeMan employees only. And they're strictly to be used for health and work-out activities. Not a change of environment for your sexual exploits. This goes right along with not having women in the building anymore."

A sharp rap on the conference room door caused all of us to look in that direction. Ella cracked open the door and poked her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said quietly. "Ranger? Can I see you for a moment?"

"Sure," I told her. "Gentlemen." I nodded to the guys and joined Ella at the door. She held out a small shopping bag that contained, to my horror, a pair of my black silk boxers and one of Stephanie's lacy purple thongs. My throat suddenly felt tight and beads of sweat pricked at my hairline.

"I found these underneath the bench in the sauna," Ella said quietly. "I wanted to make sure that they belonged to you and Stephanie before I put them away in your dresser." She glanced at Santos, who had suddenly snuck up behind me to pick a pen up off the floor that I was **certain** he'd thrown there. He quickly retreated to his seat and cowered when he saw the glare that I affixed him with. Fuck. No doubt he'd caught onto what was going down.

"Y-yes," I stammered to my housekeeper. "They're ours. Go ahead and put them away. Thank you, Ella."

I took one last glance at the purple thong and was treated to a very vivid memory of what it looked like stretched across Stephanie's amazing hips.

_My fingers coasted down the sweat-slicked skin of Stephanie's flat abdomen, stopping at the lacy waistband of the deadly purple thong she'd decided to put on, surely to torture me. Her skin was hot and wet as I lowered my lips to her navel, dipping my tongue inside to taste the salty brine that pooled there. I felt her hands slide into my hair and settle at the base of my neck as I laved her, hearing her breathless whimpers of satisfaction through the thick heat of the sauna. She tasted so good._

_I latched my two index fingers underneath the thong's waistband string and gave a slight tug. The fabric easily tore away from her hips, baring her wet folds to my hungry eyes, eliciting a sexy whimper from Stephanie's throat. I caught the scent of her arousal and nudged her thighs further apart to give myself better access to her soaked center. _

_"Ranger," she groaned in anticipation, my name on her lips like an oasis of pleasure in a dry desert of lifeless mutiny. _

_My tongue flicked out and swept slowly across her swollen folds, causing her hips came up off of the wooden bench as a cry of sexual frustration tore out of her mouth. Beads of sweat traveled down my temples and splashed onto her thighs as I gently sucked on her core, thrusting my tongue into her slick hole as my thumb reached up to her clit to heighten the sensations my mouth was creating. Her thighs tightened around my shoulders as she held my head to her, her hands fisted in my hair. _

_"Come for me, babe." _

_Stephanie immediately contracted around my tongue as her screams were lost in the wooden walls of the sauna. A flood of her wetness flowed into my waiting mouth and I drank from her freely, reveling in the way she tasted and the fact that it was my tongue and lips that were causing her so much pleasure. I stayed with her until I felt the last pulsation of her wet depths around my tongue and I groaned against her skin as I rested my head on her belly to catch my breath, her whimpers of intense pleasure softening to quick breaths. _

_"Ranger," Ella said. Ella...what the fuck was **she** doing in the sauna with us? _ELLA!

"Ella," I gasped, gripping her arm with white knuckles. I looked down and saw that I was fucking hard again in my cargoes. Shit. Ella was staring up at me with a horrific expression on her face.

"Ranger, are you all right?"

"Fine," I choked out. I tried keep from panting but was unsuccessful. I leaned my forehead up against the wall next to the door as Ella gave the guys one last little wave and ducked out the door with mine and Stephanie's underwear.

"We lost him again," I heard Tank mutter. "Thanks to Bomber."

"Yeah," agreed Lester. "Turns out Bobby and Chantal weren't the only ones to abuse the RangeMan gym and training facilities. Ella's handbag was filled with the underwear that Bossman and Steph left in the sauna last night."

I turned to watch all nine guys rise up out of their chairs and make their way over to the conference room door. As they filed out of the conference room, they each gave me a sympathetic clap on the shoulder. I was so far gone to even give a damn that they were all leaving before I authorized them to. Lester was the last to exit the room.

"Santos," I began weakly. "This is different. It's Stephanie." I just didn't have the heart. I knew I deserved whatever he decided to dish out.

Lester grabbed a RangeMan Enterprises Employee Handbook off of the stack and slapped it into my arms. "Save it, Bossman. Next time you call us all together to tell us not to break anymore of your company rules, please make sure that you and Steph aren't in supreme violation of every last one of them." With that, he smirked and banged his way out of the conference room.

I glanced at the handbook Santos had shoved into my grasp. Fuck. I had some reading to do later.

* * *

**So Ranger tried to teach lessons to his men that he really should have been paying attention to instead. Hope you enjoyed! Your thoughts on whether or not this should continue would be really helpful...! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The holiday season has rolled around and instead of Ranger's thoughts becoming a little cleaner for the yuletide festivities, they get even filthier if possible…**

**A Christmas shopping trip to the Quaker Bridge Mall proves disastrous as Ranger is once again tormented by seductive mental images of Stephanie in more ways than one.**

* * *

Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable. I'd agreed to take Stephanie on a Christmas shopping trip to the Quaker Bridge Mall just a mere week before December 25th. Was I crazy? Possibly. Was I a glutton for punishment? Without a shadow of a doubt. But since my world revolves around Miss Plum (and has since the day I laid eyes on her), I even found myself calling Tank to ask if he and Lula would like to join us.

It would be a dark day indeed if Lula turned down a shopping trip. Tank, however, was indifferent over the phone, claiming he really had nothing better to do on his evening off. Somehow..._somehow, _Bobby and Lester had caught wind of our little holiday expedition and were immediately intrigued. They'd even gone as far as getting Cal and Woody to cover their shifts and inviting Jovana and Chantal to join in on what the two of them had termed a "quadruple date with the definite possiblity of balls-to-the-wall group sex afterwards."

This was quickly turning into a fucking nightmare with no shining hope of a reprieve.

I managed to find a parking spot close to the mall's Food Court entrance and swung the Range Rover in between the narrow white lines. It would be a damn miracle if no one happened to ding up my doors with theirs this evening, but since I was hell-bent on getting this shopping trip over with quicker than lightning, I couldn't muster up the energy to really care if that happened. Much.

The main reason for my desired haste was one that you may find foolish, considering all of the other mishaps that could go wrong at a crowded mall six days before Christmas. But given my track record for zoning out in seductive fantasies starring myself and the sexy brunette that I'm head over heels for, it'll probably make sense later on. Sure, I was fine with joining her in Lord & Taylor, Sears, Old Navy, and Ann Taylor Loft. Give me JC Penney any day. I'd even be cool with The Limited and American Eagle, two stores that Stephanie was known to frequent other than Macy's.

As it stood, I was dreading the trip into one establishment only: Victoria's Secret. And the brand-new, shiny hot pink credit card Steph had poking out of her pocketbook was proof that she planned to pay a visit to ol' Vicky tonight. Unless I feigned sickness after a meal at Master Wok and stayed holed up in the men's restroom for two hours while she shopped for the lacy articles that often contributed to my slow demise, I was going down in flames. Captain Manoso to Air Traffic Control, we have a fucking problem.

"Where did Lester and Bobby say they'd meet us?" Lula asked me. She climbed out of the backseat of my Range Rover and joined Tank near the curb, bundled up in a huge zebra-print down coat and leopard-print boots. Leave it to Lula to look like a walking anti-PETA advertisement campaign. Stephanie followed in a purple suede coat and the four of us began heading towards the big double glass doors of the Quaker Bridge Mall.

"Old Navy," I replied. "I have no idea whether or not they've got Jovana and Chantal with them. Let me call Brown." I whipped out my cell and dialed Bobby.

"We're at GameStop," shouted Bobby, once he'd answered. Loud yelling and the annoying, beeping music of old-school Super Mario Brothers filtered into my head. "Santos is getting his ass kicked on the Wii by an eleven-year-old girl."

"Is it just the two of you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Chantal and Jovana cancelled on us."

Smart women. "Call me after Santos is done getting his ass handed to him. I'll let you know where we all are at that time." I disconnected and turned to put an arm around Stephanie's shoulders. "And where would you like to begin your holiday shopping, babe?" I pressed a kiss just below her ear as we strolled into the mall.

All around us, the festive decorations screamed out "It's Christmastime!" and the huge tree looming in front of us was no disappointment. Everything actually looked kind of pretty, with all the twinkling lights and sparkly adornments. People hurried past us, dressed in huge coats and fuzzy boots, loaded down with bags filled with fancy bath soap, kids clothing, and assorted electronics from f.y.e. and Radio Shack. Tinkling Christmas music sang cheerily out of the speakers that were attached to tinsel candy canes hanging from the ceiling rafters. The smell of baking sweet rolls wafted into my nostrils from the nearby Cinnabon. Greedy kids screamed and whined in front of toy store windows. Rude, harried shoppers pushed through the crowds, barking their 'ex_cuse_ mes' and 'move it, buddies!.' I breathed in deeply and grimaced. Ahhhhh. December in Jersey.

Steph pretended to think hard about what I'd asked her. "Hmmm," she said. "Let's start at Macy's!"

"Macy's it is." I thought that maybe if we spent a huge amount of the evening in Macy's, then there would be no time left for me and her to wander the aisles of The Secret, slowly but surely going insane as Stephanie unknowingly tormented me with barely-there lingerie while three of my men were in our company.

I led her in the direction of the large department store and Tank and Lula trailed after us, Lula and Steph oohing and aahing over all of the twinkly decorations and Christmasy sights. We were passing by Santa's Village when Stephanie stopped short and checked out the line of parents and children who were waiting to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what kind of crap they wanted for the holidays.

"Oh, Ranger, let's get in line! We should get our picture taken with Santa this year," Steph exclaimed, her eyes all wide and bright.

No fucking way was _that_ happening. "Babe," I began gently, "maybe Tank and Lula don't want to wai -

"Hell, yeah! That's a great idea. Come on, Tankie." Lula began dragging him over to the Village and he reluctantly joined her in line behind a camera-happy mother and father and their twin little boys, each dressed in a red velvet romper and looking a little worse for the wear in their double stroller as their paparazzi parents snapped picture after picture of them. The sight of Tank in line for Santa's Village managed to get a small chuckle out of me. He towered over everyone and everything, sticking out like a rose growing in a desert full of cacti. I watched him shoot daggers at me over the top of Lula's head and, sighing, I eventually led Stephanie over to them.

If Tank could do it and still manage to keep his balls attached to his body, then so could I. "Couldn't hurt," I mumbled. I didn't plan on smiling for the picture, though. Bad-ass mercenaries didn't smile in Santa photos.

Stephanie was reading a price list that was attached to a huge candy cane. "Ten dollars for a commemorative 8x10 Santa photo," she read aloud. "An extra ten dollars for eighteen wallet-sizes." I watched in horror as she fished a twenty out of her purse and handed it to the kid taking money near the front register. Lula followed suit and it was at that moment that Tank and I realized there was no backing down. The girls had already paid. We were locked in.

The group was moving forward slowly but surely, and several more children in Christmas clothes with their whack-job over-zealous parents had gotten in line behind us. I overheard one kid behind me say excitedly, "I want Santa to bring me a machine gun!" Christ. I shook my head. What the fuck was wrong with the youth these days? I remembered sitting on Santa's lap when I was eight and asking for a harmless set of Legos. And the closest I'd ever gotten to a firearm as a youngster was a plastic Nintendo zapper for Duck Hunt and Laser Invasion. When I turned eighteen and joined the Army, however, _that's_ when I received _my_ machine gun. The rest is ancient history.

As we neared the Village and Santa's giant over-stuffed armchair loomed into view, I began to see why this was such a big deal. The background set and little decorations were so cleverly arranged that it looked like the North Pole had situated itself in the middle of the Quaker Bridge Mall. A very realistic-looking Santa Claus was sitting in the armchair, complete with a long white beard, a huge belly, and an excellent costume. Young women dressed as elves flitted around the set, arranging children on Santa's lap and trying their damnedest to get the littler ones to stop crying and smile for the camera. A photographer in a reindeer costume stood snapping pictures and was attempting to orchestrate parents and children and helper elves.

The melee was overwhelming and I felt a tension headache begin to form behind my eyeballs. Stephanie and Lula were practically crackling with excitement as we neared the photographer's little podium. Tank was standing at parade rest beside me and kept eyeing the entrance to GameStop, his jaw ticking. GameStop was the nearest store to the Village. Santos and Brown would no doubt see us all in line if they chose that moment to exit the store.

"Let's hope they stay in there just a little bit longer," he muttered to me, reading my thoughts. "They'll never let us live this down."

I didn't even want to _think_ about the terror that would result from having Lester and Bobby watch as Stephanie and I got our picture taken with Santa Claus. My men would never take me seriously again. Maybe except for Tank, who had been dragged down with me. I shook my head to clear it of the bizarre idea and focused my gaze on one of the young women dressed as an elf. She had on a tiny festive green elf costume, a little green elf hat, candy cane-striped tights, and bright green FMPs with little bells on the toes. The tall kid she was trying to seat on Santa's lap was clearly a teenager and was attempting to look down the busty top of her little elf smock. She was slightly under-dressed to be working at a family-oriented attraction, but who was I to complain?

I glanced at Stephanie and noticed she was staring at the same elf. "Her costume is cute," she whispered, nudging me. Yes, it was.

"You'd look sexy as_ hell _in that," I mumbled against the shell of her ear as I gathered her into my arms. "Fuck Santa. I'd want to sit on _your_ lap."

"Yeah? Think I could pull that off?" Smiling, Steph turned back to the elf and nodded towards her.

If she couldn't, then my name wasn't Batman.

_I glanced at my watch. Ten minutes to midnight on Christmas Eve. What was taking her so long?_

_"Babe?" I called into the windows of the little bakery house in Santa's Village. "I think we're the only ones left in here."_

_Steph's voice filtered out from the little house. "I'll just be a few more minutes, Ranger. Sorry!" The Quaker Bridge Mall had hired Steph as a Santa's Village helper elf for the holidays. She was closing up shop on the last night of the season and the mall was dark and deserted as I stood near the four-foot rotating snowmen to wait for her. A lone security guard was on the prowl somewhere, on stand-by to lock up behind us. For all I knew, the portly fellow was raiding the day-old buns bin at Cinnabon and wouldn't be able to be located for hours. _

_The door to the little bakery house clicked open at last and out walked Stephanie, in all her elf glory. With a seductive smile and a heart-stopping twist of her hips, she sashayed her way to the overstuffed armchair that sat in the center of the Village and plopped down, crossing her candy cane-striped legs. Her brown curls were wild under her jingly little elf cap and her blue eyes were sparkling with mischief in the dimly-lit atrium. As she brought her right leg over her left knee, I caught a glimpse of smooth, milky bare skin underneath her tiny elf skirt. Holy Mother of God. She was commando under that tiny scrap of an outfit. _

_"I believe that you've been a bad boy this year, Ricky," Stephanie crooned to me, pouting. Ricky? Christ, it was like I was nine all over again and my hot fourth-grade teacher, Miss DeRudio, was tapping her stiletto heel on the floor and crossing her arms, waiting for an explanation as to why Mikey Ruiz and I had tried to spill ice-cold water down the front of her silk blouse. I fisted my hands at my sides and broke out into a sweat._

_My throat felt parched as I tried to answer her. "Have I?" It felt like all the air in the mall was being sucked out and there was no oxygen left for me to breathe in. _

_Stephanie nodded sagely. "Yes, you have. I don't think Santa will be leaving any presents under your tree tomorrow morning."_

_"That's too bad," I managed to say, not able to stop staring at Steph's breasts as they pushed and strained to make their way out of her tiny elf top. My pants were slowly but surely growing too tight and within seconds, my dick was as hard as granite and was pulsating against the material of my jeans. _

_"You're in luck," Steph said. A slow, saucy grin spread across her features as she rose from Santa's armchair and motioned for me to have a seat in her place. "Because_ _I've_ _got a little something to give you."_

_Jesus Christ on a mall-cop Segway. "What's that, babe?" I husked out. My voice was deep with desire as I sat down in the chair, not taking my eyes off of Steph's the entire time. She stood in front of me before slowly lowering herself to her knees, keeping her gaze settled on mine, her crystal blue eyes darkening to midnight. _

_Stephanie reached out and unzipped my jeans, letting them part at the waistband while she reached inside and took hold of my hard, thick length. I throbbed painfully in her hot little hand as she tenderly stroked me, making tsk-tsk sounds with her tongue and turning her pouty lips into a small frown._

_I opened my mouth to speak and she cut me off. "Shhhh," she chided. "No talking, please." Christ, I was already so far gone. _

_When Stephanie opened her mouth to take the tip of me inside, I was quivering with desire and by the time her lips closed over my entire length, a strangled howl escaped my throat as my hips lifted up off the armchair. I came almost instantaneously, shooting my hot load into her mouth as she licked and sucked me dry with zealous passion. _

_"That had been building for awhile," Stephanie chuckled, her eyes glazed over from being so aroused. _

_"It's from seeing you in that damn elf's costume," I choked out, trying to regain control of my breathing. I was already hard and ready for her again, and this time I wasn't going over the edge alone. _

_"Your complete satisfaction with the Quaker Bridge Mall's Santa Village is what I aim to achieve, Ranger," Steph said, raising an eyebrow and grinning seductively. Without warning, she climbed into my lap and sank down onto my dick, both of us crying out at the sudden invasion of intense sensations. She was slick and hot around me as her lips found mine, her tongue delving into my waiting mouth as a groan ripped out of my throat. She took a minute to let her body get adjusted to my size before slowly rolling her hips against mine in an experimental thrust. "How does that feel?" _

_I couldn't form words, so I settled for hungrily kissing her throat as my fingers traveled under her elf's dress and rubbed her hard nipples through the satin of her push-up bra. I heard a husky whimper escape her mouth as my lips assaulted her neck, her wetness gripping my hard cock and cradling it within the hot confines of her body as she quickened the pace of her thrusts. _

_She was pure sexiness, moving against my lap with her breasts in my face and her silky legs wrapped around my waist as she fucked me hard and fast, losing herself in the feelings we were creating together. I yanked down the collar of her elf's dress and exposed a nipple, baring it to my hungry mouth as my lips sought out the tightened bud. Stephanie cried out as my teeth scraped over her hypersensitive skin and she surged down onto me faster and harder as waves and waves of pleasure washed over both of us. Tendrils of exquisite pressure curled deep in my groin as she slid easily up and down my length. She finally exploded above me and screamed my name into the darkness of the mall, the word resonating loud and clear in the empty, deserted atrium. That alone sent me over the edge and I pulsated fiercely within her slick walls, shattering into a million fragments of heat and desire as I coated her inner chamber with my hot seed. _

_When Stephanie had regained control of her breathing, she pulled the elf's dress back up over her breasts and climbed cautiously off my lap before helping me zip up my pants. She stood towering over me in her four-inch green fuck-me heels and smirked, arms crossed. _

_"Are you all right, sir?" she asked me, her voice deep and husky. _

_"Sir?" I sneered, snickering and rising from Santa's armchair to pull Stephanie up against my front. "Is that some new nickname you've reserved for when I'm naughty, like Ricky?" _

"Well, what would you prefer me to call you, then?" the reindeer photographer retorted, peering up into my face with great concern. What the fuck? Had I - shit, I'd zoned out. We hadn't even made it to Victoria's Secret yet, and I was already knee-deep in seductive fantasies. I looked down. Yep, hard as a rock. Luckily for all involved, my jeans were clean and dry. Score one point for Manoso.

"Bossman, this is getting a little bit out of control," Lester hissed from my right. Great. Santos and Brown had not only witnessed Tank and I in line for Santa photos, but they'd also gotten the added bonus of watching their boss lose his fucking mind again.

"When did you two get here?" I barked to Santos.

"Right before you came onto the photographer," Bobby spoke up. "It was pretty fucking scary." He shivered in horror.

Swell. "I had a momentary lapse of consciousness and judgment, gentlemen," I explained to everyone. "I'm fine now." I let one of the helper elves lead me by the arm over to where Santa was sitting with Stephanie on his lap. I turned back around to where Tank and Lula were standing with Bobby and Lester. "I didn't happen to...grope the guy, did I?"

Tank and Bobby shook their heads forcefully. "No. Definitely not. You snapped out of it just in time, too. You had him by the front of his reindeer costume and were attempting to pull him up against you," Tank told me.

"Well, that was close," I muttered. The helper elf positioned me behind Stephanie with my hands on her shoulders as she leaned into Santa.

_Click!_

As I had predicted, Stephanie and Santa looked absolutely radiant in the photo, Steph's blue eyes sparkling happily and her brown curls shining. I, however, looked like I was getting an inmate photo taken for my file at Rahway.

Fucking awesome.

* * *

Steph and Lula were both loaded down with Macy's bags as we traipsed out of the store and down the corridor towards the food court. I glanced at my watch. It was only ten after nine. I'd forgotten that the mall closed at midnight due to the special holiday shopping hours and as much as I'd tried to delay everyone at Macy's in the housewares department, we'd only been in there for a little over an hour. Much to my dismay, there was still plenty of time to hit The Secret. Dammit.

"Anybody up for some Chinese food?" Lula asked the group. "Master Wok's just around the corner."

For the first time in my life, I actually wanted to hug Lula. _Oooh, oooh, I am, I am!_ I nearly shouted. I couldn't wait to get those greasy lo-mein noodles and fat-loaded egg rolls into my intestines so that I could spend the rest of this nightmare of a shopping trip locked in the men's room, albeit shitting my guts out. _Anything _was better than trailing after Stephanie as she held piece after piece of skimpy lingerie up to herself and turned to me to ask my opinion on each one. It was getting harder and harder not to explode in my pants when she got to the second or third lace teddy.

I was considering asking Bobby to "accidentally" punch my eye out when, "Aw, crap! Look at this. Master Wok got closed down due to some health department complaint. Those fuckers are always trying to shut down the best places." Lula looked devastated as she read the sign in front of the restaurant.

"They'd been serving cat," exclaimed Tank incredulously, reading the sign over her shoulder. "How could you even have eaten here, baby?"

"Hunh. Cat tastes damn good when fried up with some orange-flavored sauce," muttered Lula.

"How about the Sub Central Deli?" suggested Steph. "Even Ranger might find something he'd like over there."

No, Ranger wanted the oily cat meat that slid through his bowels like goose grease. "Sure, babe," I found myself telling her, putting my arm around her waist and reluctantly guiding her over to the deli. I needed a Plan B.

Santos followed us as Brown, Tank, and Lula headed over to Wendy's. Steph got in line at the deli and Lester and I hung back, scanning the menu above the counter.

"You dreading The Secret, man?" Lester asked me quietly, his eyes fixated on the sub sandwich listing. "You know she's going to want to use that new credit card I saw in her wallet. She's been toying with it all evening. She'll be like a kid in a penny-candy store with ten bucks. And you'll be screwed."

"I know," I hissed. "How do I get out of it?" I decided with turkey on whole wheat bread before stepping closer to the counter. Lester followed after me, chuckling quietly.

"There's a way," he whispered in my ear. "And it doesn't involve turning your colon into a _fiesta_ with greasy-ass food."

He knew me too fucking well. "Tell me after we eat." We stepped up to the counter with Steph and placed our orders. When our food was ready, we managed to snag a table for six near the center of the food court and waited for Bobby, Tank, and Lula to finish up at Wendy's.

"Where to after this, beautiful?" Lester asked Steph. He bit into his meatball sub and chewed. I wanted to kill him.

Steph flashed me a naughty grin. "Victoria's Secret," she answered. My dick instantly hardened and twitched in the confines of my jeans. This absolutely had to stop. I needed therapy. I needed hypnosis. I needed a fucking continuous saltpeter IV. I desperately needed Santos to help me get out of this because if not, my boiling, raging hormones were going to get me kicked out of the Quaker Bridge Mall for good.

When the six of us had finished eating, the girls grabbed up their Macy's purchases and linked arms.

"The Secret," they exclaimed in unison. With that, Steph and Lula marched off in the direction of my demise, leaving us four guys to follow after them like obedient little puppies. Women passing by stared at us and gave evil glares to Stephanie and Lula, probably thinking that those two girls were damn lucky to have four giant, muscular guys tailing after them like suckers. One lady even went as far as sliding between Lester and Bobby and grabbing Santos's ass as she passed. He was so used to that happening that he just laughed it off at this point.

"They can't resist the Santos charm," was perpetually his excuse.

The white wood-framed archway and gold lettering of Victoria's Secret loomed ahead of us on the right, calling out to me like a foghorn in the middle of a dark, moonless night. _Pssst. In here, Manoso. Yeah, just a little bit closer. Good, a few more steps. Stop right there, you made it inside. _Right before I became sucked into the force field this time, however, I felt Lester tugging on my tee shirt. Praise God, he was my salvation at that moment. I was never so happy to have him pulling on my fucking sleeve.

"Bossman, there's a live demonstration of the new Madden 2011 Xbox game going on just a few stores down," he said loudly enough for Steph to hear. Bobby had gone into Radio Shack. Tank and Lula had already disappeared into The Secret. Tank doesn't mind going in there with Lula because his self control is way better than mine. Go figure. My men had more self control than me. Well, sometimes maybe not Santos. I shook my head in disbelief. I was so far gone.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I replied to Lester, ready to put Plan B into action. Steph heard me and frowned.

"Ranger, I thought you were going to help me pick some things out!" exclaimed Steph.

"Babe," I began. "You know that whatever you choose in there will _always_ look damn good on you. I love everything that they sell in that place. Every last piece of skimpy lingerie looks amazing on your body. Go ahead in without me." I drew her to me and kissed her gently, thinking of her Grandma Mazur naked instead so that I wouldn't harden against her stomach and ruin everything.

"Only if you're okay with that?"

"I'm positive." I swatted her on the ass as I turned her towards the store. "Now, go on. I'll be in later on to get you."

Stephanie smiled and brandished her shiny new credit card. "I'll get some good stuff, I promise."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief as Lester clapped me on the back, leading me down the corridor to GameStop. I seriously owed him one.

After an hour or so of getting destroyed on the Xbox by a teenaged kid named Zack, Santos and I trudged back in the direction of Victoria's Secret. We stood outside of the store, getting ogled by hordes of women entering and exiting. We ignored them all as Lester began scanning the store for Tank and Lula, frowning when he came up empty.

"Are they all even still in there?" he wondered aloud.

I was afraid to go inside, scared to death that Stephanie may be hidden in the back, holding the laciest of the pretty thongs and the most svelte of the soft, satin bras up to her body and I'd end up having a fantasy, making an idiot out of myself in front of forty or so women and Santos.

"Want to go check?" I hissed to Lester.

He shook his head, no doubt not wanting to be caught staring at Steph as she held up something that only _I_ should ever see her in. "Nah. Let's call Tank." He whipped out his phone and dialed him up.

"You still in The Secret?" he asked, once Tank had answered. "No? Sears? Aiight, peace." Lester disconnected and turned to me. "Tank and Lula are at Sears. They don't know where Steph is."

I got out my phone and dialed her. No answer. "She's not picking up," I said, a hint of panic in my voice. "We have to go in there and check. And I'm sure as hell not going alone."

"And I'm sure as hell not going in there with you. I'll get groped!" Lester squeaked.

"What happened to the Santos Charm?" I growled. "Short-lived?"

Lester made a face at me. "Whatever, bitch. I'll go with you. But if I get my ass grabbed again, I'm telling whoever does it that you'd like that more than I would."

Fucker. "Fine. Come on." We stuck close together and tried to appear as though we were a couple to avoid any lecherous stares and ass-grabbings. Pretending to be gay was really testing my manhood and I could tell it was just as difficult for Santos as we dodged outstretched arms and being mentally undressed by women of all ages, races, and sizes. The couple thing wasn't working. I supposed it was because we reeked of testosterone and because Lester had "ladies man" tattooed onto his forehead as he nonchalantly stared at the asses of ninety percent of the chicks in the store.

We scanned the entire store and the curly brown head of my girlfriend wasn't bobbing around amongst the racks of things that were _way_ too expensive considering that not much material had gone into making them.

We were about to leave when Santos suddenly grabbed my arm. "Dressing rooms," he said in a strangled voice. "We never checked the dressing rooms."

Just when I thought I was in the clear. I let out a shaky sigh and both Lester and I reluctantly trudged to the back of the store and stood at the entrance to the bank of ornate changing stalls.

"Babe?" I called out tentatively. No answer. I glanced at Santos and he shrugged. Steph must have left and went to another store. Thank the Lord. Santos and I let out a collective sigh of relief and I even managed to smile. We were turning around to leave when we heard it:

_"Ranger? Good, you found me! You're just in time, I want to show you what I put on just now." _Her voice was muffled as it filtered out from behind the stall furthest from the dressing room entrance. Lester and I froze in our tracks. We turned our faces to Steph's stall and watched, in disbelief, at the sight that came out of the now-opened door.

"Hey, Papí," Steph cooed seductively to me. She was dressed in a barely-there black lace teddy and she was wearing the patent-leather four-inch Mary Jane FMPs that she'd purchased for herself at Macy's. Her breasts were tumbling out of the sheer chiffon and as she turned to show me the back of the teddy, her perfect ass cheeks poked out from underneath matching black lace boy-shorts. She stood in a sexy pose near the door and her eyes flew open wide when she spotted Lester standing next to me. "Shit. Hey, Les." Her cheeks flamed red and she hurried to cover herself up with her hands.

I was literally rendered speechless. Lester was gulping and swallowing next to me as he tried to find words, but was completely unsuccessful. He'd begun sweating bullets and was gripping my arm with the force of an industrial-strength vise.

"B-b-beautiful," he stammered. "Sorry t-to...aw, fuck it."

If this was a good time for me to get lost in a fantasy, you know damn well that it was happening. And I'd somehow managed to drag poor, innocent Santos into it with me. Poor and innocent my ass...

_Lester snapped out of his trance and I watched his eyes darken to pools of onyx as he raked them up and down the luscious body of my girlfriend. Instead of wanting to punch his lights out for ogling Stephanie that way, I found myself wanting her to remove her protective hands from her breasts so that he and I could see **all **of her. _

_There was a comfortable-looking chaise lounge in Stephanie's oversized dressing room and she began stepping backwards towards it as both Santos and I slowly approached her. I saw her watching Lester as he took her in, her eyes darkening to midnight blue at his hungry gaze. She shifted her stare to me and when she saw the lust pool in my own eyes, she slowly lowered her hands from her breasts and flushed deep red with arousal. Hell yeah, she wanted both of us at that moment. Really, really bad. I always knew she had a tiny little thing for Santos, but I couldn't really find myself caring at that point. _

_Christ, I'd never been so turned on in my life. I quietly clicked the dressing room door shut once we were all inside the room. _

_The light in the dressing room was dim and it gave her skin a bronzed glow as a thin sheen of sweat broke out along her chest and arms. Steph turned her gaze lazily from me to Lester and back to me again before sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and giving a tiny whimper. Her eyelids fluttered shut as I approached her slowly and turned her around in my arms, sweeping her hair to one side and placing my lips on the shell of her ear._

_"How bad do you want this right now, Stephanie?" I mumbled to her, my voice thick and deep with desire. _

_"So bad," was the trembling whisper. "Please."_

_She let her head fall back against my shoulder as Lester came to stand in front of her, smoothing his hands up the sides of her body and bringing the teddy along in their wake. Steph whimpered at the contact and ground her ass into my massive erection, causing me to hiss and grip her hips tighter as my lips found the smooth skin of her shoulder. She pulled Lester tighter up against her front by his tee shirt and swept her tongue across his bottom lip. He granted her access to his mouth and she moaned into it as he sucked on her tongue, her hips grinding back against my cock and his dick grinding into the juncture between her thighs. _

_Santos and I each took a step back from her and Steph whimpered at the loss of both our bodies against hers. We stood and watched her for a few seconds, waiting to see what she would do, and were completely caught off guard when she let out a frustrated grunt and slowly inched her fingers towards her wet center to try and relieve some of the ache. Holy fuck. I watched Lester's fists ball at his sides as he practically chewed a crater in his lip to keep from growling. _

_"No, babe," I chided, reaching out and drawing her hand away from the crotch of her boy shorts. I sat down on the chaise lounge and leaned against the back of it with my legs straddling it. Still holding onto her hand, I pulled her down onto the chaise lounge with me, her back leaning up against my front and her head against my shoulder. My fingers tripped down her flat tummy to her center and I felt for myself how wet she was. It was fucking unreal. I dipped my finger just inside of her opening and she whimpered my name, clutching my forearm as I moved my finger in and out torturously slow._

_Lester slid down onto the chaise lounge, one leg on either side of it, and Stephanie sat up from my lap to take the hem of his tee shirt and lift it over his head, baring his body to her eyes. She tossed off his tank top and leaned forward to take one of his nipples into her mouth, causing his head to roll back on his neck and his teeth to clench together. After a few moments, he pushed her back against my chest and captured her lips with his again as mine assaulted the smooth flesh of her neck, a growl escaping her throat at the sensations that both our mouths were causing her to feel. _

_When Stephanie sat up to press her chest against Santos's as she kissed him, I ripped my tee shirt and tank top off and pulled her back against my bare front. She tipped her face up to mine and kissed me hungrily while Lester situated himself on the chaise lounge and pulled her hips towards him. Sensing a little bit of her hesitation, he whispered against her lips. "Relax, beautiful." _

_She let her legs fall open for him and watched as he slid his fingers under the waistband of her boy shorts and began to slowly slide them down her creamy thighs, her breaths trembling with nervousness and anticipation of his mouth on her. Steph's eyes shut as Lester lowered his lips to her wet folds and cautiously swept his tongue across her clit, causing her hips to twitch and her hands to slither into his short, mussed spikes. He gripped her waist as he continued to taste her, softly at first and slowly getting to know her body intimately. _

_I latched my lips onto her pulse point as my fingers slid underneath the straps of her teddy. I lowered the silky garment from her shoulders and let it drop down to her waist so that her breasts were naked for my touch at last. I slid my hands across the skin of her belly as Lester laved her center, causing her to quake against me and grip his hair tighter. My hands moved up to her breasts and when the slightly-calloused pads of my fingers brushed across both of her hardened nipples, Stephanie cried out into my neck, unable to handle the intense sensations coursing through her body as she she came violently against me. _

_"Shit, Stephanie," Lester grit out against her thigh before he bit it gently. "You taste so fucking good." He sucked her clit into his mouth and she convulsed again, whimpering his name as she held his face to her center. He plunged two of his fingers into her wetness and she came a third time, this orgasm gripping her harder than the first two had. She dragged my face down to hers and thrust her tongue into my mouth as her body spasmed around Santos's digits, consumed with pleasure and the intense sensations he was inflicting. I was hard beyond belief in my jeans and desperately needing release. _

_Stephanie reached between us and unzipped my jeans before taking me in her hands and stroking my length with her hot little fingers. My head fell back against the chaise as she tormented me, rubbing my pre-come all over my dick and squeezing gently. She groaned when Lester stood and unzipped his jeans, letting them slide to the floor and leaving him in nothing. He stroked himself as he lowered his body back down onto the chaise lounge, settling himself between Stephanie's legs and rubbing the tip of his dick against her throbbing clit. _

_Steph growled in frustration and gripped me tighter in her palm, her other hand slithering up my chest and into my hair as she situated her hips to take Santos inside of her. She screamed as he plunged into her wet depths and the hold she had on my hair tightened nearly to the point of pain as she twisted her upper body around to suck my tongue into her mouth. Her hand was moving quickly against my dick as her body jarred with the force of Lester's deep thrusts and he leaned forward to take a fold of the smooth skin across her collarbone into his mouth. My fingers found her nipple and pinched and rubbed until she was shaking like a leaf with the need for release. _

_None of us lasted very long. Stephanie was the first to explode, shouting her release into Lester's mouth as their tongues dueled and their lower halves slammed together. Hearing her come and feeling her hand grip my dick forcefully as she writhed against me in pleasure sent me over the edge and I shot off between her shoulder blades, gripping her hips and biting deeply into her neck as I worked to control the yell that threatened to escape my chest. Steph was contracting around Santos's dick and finally pulled him over the edge with a huge growl as her inner muscles milked the come from his nuts. _

_We lay in a sweaty mass of sated flesh and muscles on the chaise lounge, panting and trying to come to terms with what in the hell we'd just done. _

_"Damn, beautiful," gasped Lester. "That was sexy as **hell**." He kissed her tenderly before dragging his lax body off of the chaise lounge and sagging over to where his pants and tee shirt were lying. I pulled Steph into my arms and cradled her to my front as she came down off of the rush and her breathing slowed. _

_"Ranger, are you okay?" Steph asked me. _

_I smiled against her neck, completely satisfied and ready to fall asleep in the stuffy warmth of the dressing room. "Hell, yes."_

"Bossman?" Lester questioned.

"Earth to Ranger," exclaimed Steph. "Hel-_LO_!"

I shook my head and was alarmed to find myself standing in a Victoria's Secret dressing room with Santos and Stephanie, wondering if that vivid vision I'd just had of the three of us together was real or not. Lester was standing next to me, fully clothed, staring at me like I'd just grown antennae. Stephanie was smirking in her lacy black teddy, arms crossed. I looked down and was relieved to find that I had all my clothes on.

A weird thought suddenly entered my mind. The delusion I'd just had...was that _my_ fantasy or was it..._hers_?

Stephanie's evil smirk got wider and I could see her ESP working.

She opened her mouth to speak and when she did, her voice was deep and seductive. "Mine."

Well, shit.

* * *

**Hmmmm...any panties ruined yet? Not to worry, it's still a Babe story. I've recently become a review slut, so please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my loves, I hope this last installment of Road Rage finds everyone enjoying their summer! Happy reading. And as always, thank you for the wonderful reviews and encouragement. I couldn't have enjoyed hearing from all of you more!**

* * *

Whoever invented nunchucks clearly underestimated the amount of damage that could actually be done with those lethal sticks on a chain. Because nunchucks were what Stephanie's latest skip, crazy Kevin McDonough, had used to bash in the head of his old college roommate during a drunken fight outside of the Renaissance Faire at Mercer County Park. McDonough had purchased the nunchucks earlier in the day from an antiques dealer inside the Faire and apparently couldn't wait to get some use out of them after tossing back a few pints of Guinness at Ye Olde Pub and finding out that his roommate-turned-best friend had slept with McDonough's girlfriend (now his wife) during freshman year after a Flock of Seagulls concert.

Forgive and forget, I would think. But the image of his wife and his best friend together like that must have been too much for McDonough to handle and he'd managed to fuck up his own life in the process of trying to take his friend's.

Amazingly the guy survived, but his second chance at life came at a price that included multiple sutures in his scalp, two black eyes, several facial contusions, a non-fatal linear skull fracture, and probably a lifetime of recurrent migraine headaches.

McDonough was facing charges for assault with a deadly weapon and public intoxication, and was currently holed up at McGriff's Tavern with a busted lip and two missing teeth from accidentally hitting himself with the nunchucks while he beat on his ex-best friend. He'd _somehow_ managed to miss his court hearing the day before and has been carting around an M16 with the intent to shoot anyone who attempts to drag his sorry ass back to jail.

Enter RangeMan.

No way were we letting Stephanie go after this guy, even though she had offered to help us with the distraction. I'd pulled a Joe Morelli on her and locked her up in my apartment on seven, albeit with Ella's cherry cheesecake and outrageously naughty promises of some serious Cuban Bat-lovin' as soon as McDonough was back behind bars. Needless to say, she didn't put up much of a fight. In fact, her eyes were so glazed over after just one bite of the cheesecake that she barely noticed me going out the door. In full SWAT gear, nonetheless.

Tank's voice patched into my ear. "Bossman, we've got activity at the back door. Looks like he's...nevermind. False alarm. Not him."

"Keep a close eye on things, then," I told Tank over the wire. "Make sure McDonough doesn't take off when you've got your head turned."

"Copy that."

The night was hotter than hell and I was slouched in the passenger's seat of the Escalade, trying to get comfortable. I was sweating in places that I didn't know could sweat and was feeling pretty grouchy because I was on a stake-out and not in the cool sanctitude of my apartment, licking cherry cheesecake off of the curly-haired brunette who was residing up there these days. I liked the sound of that. I smiled to myself. My babe had practically moved in with me. Rex was even on my kitchen countertop.

_My_ kitchen countertop. Suck it, Morelli.

I was sharing air space with a strange combination of Lars Ulrich and James Hetfield and when the opening chords to Metallica's _Nothing Else Matters _strummed out of the SUV's speakers, I felt my eye begin to twitch and my jaw start to tick.

_"So close, no matter how far,"_ James/Lars warbled out. He was lightly drumming on his steering wheel with what appeared to be chopsticks, his eyes shut as he ignored me completely. I watched him continue to belt out the song, now slapping the chopsticks on the dashboard in rhythm to the beat. He was surprisingly good, considering I'd never known him to be a fan of heavy metal.

"Santos," I began darkly. "This is a stake-out. We're supposed to be watching for McDonough."

He stopped drumming long enough to look over at me and say, "Relax, man. We've got this. That asshole ain't going anywhere."

My blood pressure was rising with each verse he sang. "Are those chopsticks?" I asked over the music, sitting on my hands to keep from killing him.

"Yep. _Never opened myself this way_..." Bang, bang, _slap_.

"Since when did you eat Chinese food with chopsticks?" Santos wasn't civilized enough for chopsticks.

He grinned. "If you look closely, they're plastic and they've got patterns on them. Jovana uses them to keep her hair pulled back." Lester leaned over and showed me the flowery detail on the sticks.

"Why are they in your ride?"

Lester's grin got wider. "I hate her hair pulled back. Nothing to grab onto when I'm -

"Enough," I barked. "Enough drumming, enough singing. Enough Metallica. And I can't believe I'm sitting in this seat." I shivered in horror as I imagined Jovana laying belly-down over it, screaming in ecstasy as Santos gave it to her hard and rough from behind.

Lester just continued to smile nefariously as he punched off the Escalade's CD player and tossed the hair chopsticks back into the cup holder. "You don't have to worry about that. It's the backseat you'll want to watch out for."

Fucking awesome.

I opened the center console of the Escalade and pulled out a bunch of RangeMan paperwork and a couple recent issues of _Import Tuner._ I jammed the pile of paperwork back into the console and began scanning the cover of one of the magazines.

"Why are you still getting these?" I asked Santos. "You don't have the Integra anymore."

Santos grinned again. "Look inside, man. Who gives a fuck about the cars?"

I did as he asked and flipped the cover open. Staring back at me was a two-page spread of the sexiest Asian chick I'd ever seen. Her silky black hair hung down to her bikini bottom-clad ass. Her D-cup breasts were spilling out of the world's teeniest bikini top that might as well have not even been there. She was posed suggestively against the ass of a Nissan Skyline, her arms spread across the car's spoiler and her feet stuffed into neck-breaking five-inch heels. Her lips bordered on Angelina Jolie and suddenly, I found myself wanting to suck one of them into my mouth to see how her shiny red lip gloss tasted.

"Urgh," I grunted. "Shit. Well, this is just...holy _shit_." It was hard to keep the dumbstruck awe out of my voice.

"Bossman...have you ever looked inside a car magazine before?" Lester asked me slowly. He squinted into my face and pointed to the two-page spread that was staring back at me.

No. "Of course," I lied, huffing and puffing indignantly. "I just wasn't...expecting such a...beautiful sight, that's all."

Santos hooted with laughter. The bastard saw right through me. "You own a Porsche that cost more than the weapons of mass destruction. And that Mercedes SLR McLaren sitting all neglected in the darkest corner of the underground garage definitely wasn't a flea market find. I'm willing to bet my right _and _my left nut that that car has at least six-hundred horsepower. And you're telling me that you've never opened up a car magazine?"

That did it. I was going to maim him. "You're not to scrutinize my vehicular purchases, Santos," I said darkly, snapping the magazine shut and replacing it in the Escalade's center console. "Or what I have or have not read."

Lester put his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, man. I'm just keeping it real. If I was about to go blind for the rest of eternity, I'd want my last sight to be the hottest woman in the world laying butt-naked across the hottest car in the world." He shivered with glee at the thought.

"You find women sprawled seductively across the hoods of cars _that _sexy?" I asked him incredulously.

He scooted closer to me and threw an arm across my shoulders. I glared murderously at him, but he ignored it. "Imagine this, if you will. You've just gotten off a distraction job and Beautiful's all decked out in the mother of all slutty dresses. I'm talking a super-slutty, ass-showing masterpiece, like porn -

"Just get to the point," I growled.

"Anyway, she comes to you and wants you to fuck her senseless over the hood of your Porsche, complete with the ass-showing dress and four-inch stilettos. Would you say no to that? I sure as hell wouldn't, if I were you."

Did Lester really have to go there? I guess so, because my dick picked up right where he left off.

_"Stick a fork in me, because I'm done." Stephanie stalked past me in four-inch FMPs and reached up to her ear to yank out her receiver. She slapped it into Bobby's outstretched palm and made a futile attempt to pull down the skirt of her slinky fuschia cocktail dress before sliding into the leather passenger's seat of the Tahoe. _

_"Sorry about all that, Bomber," Bobby apologized. He sidled up to the Tahoe's open passenger's side window and peered in at Stephanie. _

_"No harm done, Bobby. All I'm saying is this: in the future, if you need me to lure a skip out of a bar, make sure he's not gay first." _

_"Ten-four, Bomber. We'll send Santos in next time that happens." _

_Lester reached over and slugged Bobby hard in the shoulder. "Fuck you, man," he muttered. _

_I climbed into the driver's seat of the Tahoe and turned the engine over. "Gentlemen," I said, nodding to them. "I bid thee goodnight."_

_A round of 'Night, Bossmans' and 'See you guys' chorused through the Tahoe's open windows and I jammed the SUV into gear before peeling out of the parking lot. I turned to the gorgeous brunette sprawled out on the seat next to me. "Got plans for this evening, babe?"_

_I was met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes that had darkened to midnight. "Actually, I do." She grinned wickedly at me and my cock twitched within the confines of my cargoes. _

_I swallowed on a dry sandpaper throat. "What might they be?" _

_"See, I was told by Lester that you're having car trouble. I was planning to take a look under the hood of your Carrera as soon as we arrive back at h.q."_

_Sweet Jesus and everything holy. That blabbermouth must have told Steph about the car magazine fiasco on the McDonough stake-out last week. I was definitely going to kill him. I was going to twist his nu -_

_"You'll be thanking him later, Ranger. Trust me." Steph somehow knew what I was thinking and her naughty grin widened. Did I mention that I'm head over fucking heels for this woman?_

_I couldn't muster up much talk after that because of the anticipation of what was to come. Stephanie's skirt had ridden up past her thighs, giving me a glimpse of the smoothest, milkiest, most luscious bottom I'd ever seen in my life. She made a sexy whimper in the back of her throat as her fingertips tripped up my cargo-clad thighs, coming to rest on my abs. _

_"Babe," I managed to growl. With that, I floored the Tahoe and whipped across town to Haywood, squealing to a stop at the guard gate of the underground garage. Vince was manning the gate and sauntered out of the guard box to say hello. Now seriously wasn't the time for exchanging pleasant greetings. _

_"How's it going, Bossman? Bomber?" Vince nodded politely. "Is Ricketts back behind bars?"_

_"Yes, he is," I told Vince. "I'd love to chat, Romano, but I've got a pressing engagement." As in it's pressing against the fly of my cargoes and threatening to bust the fucking zipper._

_Vince nodded again. "Sure," he replied. "Have a nice evening." _

_Without replying, I tore underneath the raised yellow-striped gate arm and shot to the back of the garage, to the entrance of my personal parking lot one floor below the garage level. I swiped a key card in the mechanical gate and carefully maneuvered the SUV down a small ramp to where my array of personal vehicles sat parked. Six in all. _

_My garage was dark, lit only by the light filtering down the ramp from the main RangeMan garage. I squealed to a stop in a space furthest from the ramp entrance and pulled Stephanie to me. I kissed her deeply and when we came up for air, I rested my forehead against hers._

_"I have not stopped thinking about this since the McDonough stake-out," I rasped. _

_Steph pulled away and flashed me a saucy grin. "What are we waiting for, then?" With a flash of brown curls and a burst of Dolce Vida, she whipped herself out of the Tahoe and strolled over to my Carrera, swinging her hips like she was on the fucking runway._

_My mouth watered as I lowered myself out of the Tahoe and over to where she was standing. I backed her up against the hood of the car and pulled her flush against me as our lips met, my right hand slithering into her curls and the other meandering down her hip to grip her bottom through the Lycra cocktail dress. I was met with a groan as my tongue slid against hers and suddenly, Steph scooted away from me. _

_"Where are you going?" I growled. I watched as she stepped out of her Jimmy Choo FMPs and padded barefoot over to the driver's side. She plastered her front up against the window and leaned her elbows on the car's roof, kicking her right foot up and back in a sexy pose. _

_"Oh," she gasped with mock innocence, batting her mile-long eyelashes. "Wouldn't want to scratch up the windows with these." Steph turned to me and pointed her hardened nipples in my direction as she sauntered back over to where I stood. Yes, they appeared to be hard enough to cut glass. God damn._

_Growling, I parted the vee-neck of the dress and lowered it from her shoulders, exposing her naked breasts to my aching eyes. I bent down and captured one of the stiff pink peaks in between my teeth and felt her hands lock into my hair as a growl escaped her throat. _

_"God, babe," I groaned against her breast. "I want you so bad."_

_"Ranger," she chided, pulling out of my grasp and tugging her dress back up to cover herself again. "I'm only getting started."_

_Fuck. I watched as Stephanie climbed onto the hood of my Carrera and spread her legs wide, bending them at the knees. She leaned back on her elbows and it was clear as glass that she wasn't wearing any panties. _

_Sweet Lord. I was met with a seductive smile as I took her in, her glistening folds staring me in the face. A streak of wetness on the car's hood from where she scooted back shone in the dim light filtering down from the ramp. _

_"Take a picture, Ranger. It'll last longer." Steph grinned._

_"Don't move." I whipped out my BlackBerry and snapped a picture of her sitting like that on my car, the most erotic sight my eyes had ever seen. "Babe, seeing you like this is driving me insane. I can't believe how badly I want you." I took another picture of her and saved them both in a secure file in my phone. _

_Stephanie's seductive grin got wider as she crooked her finger in a 'come here' motion. I knelt down in front of the Carrera and hauled her closer to me by her thighs, hearing her sweat-dampened skin squeak against the shiny paint as I moved her. When she was comfortable, I lowered my mouth to her and gently swept my tongue across her swollen clit, eliciting a soft cry from Steph's throat. _

_"You're so wet, Stephanie. I love how you taste." I ran my tongue from her tight hole back up to her clit and sucked the tightened bud between my teeth. Steph's hips twitched as she groaned for me, her hands sliding into my hair and her bottom lifting off of the Carrera's hood. I suckled and laved her for what seemed like hours until finally she started shaking uncontrollably and yanking onto my hair with an iron grip._

_"Ranger," she gasped. "I'm coming."_

_"Let it go, babe," I grit out, replacing my mouth with my fingers as I inserted two deeply into her wetness. She tightened around my hand and I flattened my tongue against her throbbing clit as she came, her cries of pleasure bouncing off the darkened cement walls of my garage and echoing in my ears. I stroked her and drew out the endless torture, stopping only when I was certain her orgasm had run its course. _

_I pulled Stephanie off of the Carrera's hood and kissed her slowly and deeply, letting her taste herself on my lips. "How was that?" _

_In answer, Steph pulled my head back down to hers and kissed me again, running her tongue across my bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. I chuckled lightly and reluctantly pulled away from her. I turned her around and gently bent her front over the side of the Carrera's hood, near the front left tire. Her brown curls were spread across the shiny onyx paint, her barely-Lycra-covered ass in the air, her legs spread apart. She turned and grinned the lazy grin of a satisfied woman, and I couldn't pass up another photo op. _

_"Stay right there," I ordered hoarsely. I whipped out my BlackBerry again and started snapping pictures._

_"Those are staying in your phone, right?" Steph teased, grinning, one brow raised. "You're not going to Facebook them?"_

_I frowned furiously. "If anyone else's eyes besides mine happen to see these pictures, I'll blind them permanently." I replaced the BlackBerry in my pocket and approached my woman from behind, rubbing myself against the swell of her luscious bottom. _

_"Mmmm, thinking about doing me over the hood of this car, Batman?" was the raspy inquiry. _

_I leaned over her back and swept her curls aside. "Damn right," I growled in her ear. "You agreed to help me out with my car trouble."_

_"Indeed I did. But I don't believe we've ever...performed in this position before." _

_"You don't know what you're missing, babe." _

_"Why are you so sure I'll like it?" Steph asked me. _

_"Oh, I'm absolutely certain that you will. Relax, babe." I smoothed her cocktail dress up over her hips and ran my hand over the swell of her bottom. _

_Steph whimpered. "I'm a little nervous," she admitted. _

_I kissed her lower back and moved up to nibble on her ear. "You'll have to trust me, babe. I would never hurt you." I unzipped my fly and let myself out of my cargoes. I slid my finger back and forth across Stephanie's wetness, reveling in the slippery secretions from her earlier exertions. My erection was nearing the point of painful as I slid it across her slit, lubricating myself with her juices. _

_Steph's hips involuntarily pushed back against my cock as I brushed the tip of it against her swollen, throbbing clit. "That feels so good, Ranger," she whimpered. _

_"I know it does, babe." With that, I slipped just the head into her heat and listened to her moan as I moved ever so slightly against her. _

_"Oh God..." she groaned, trying to force herself back against me, but I held firm. _

_"Does it still feel good?" I asked her, nearing insanity from the sensations of holding out on her. I wanted nothing more than to penetrate her over and over again, but I wanted to be absolutely certain that she was okay with this position. _

_"Jesus, Ranger! Just fuck me already!" Stephanie screamed, her voice laden with frustration and wavering with barely-controlled desire. _

_And there it was. My green light. I impaled her with my cock and we both cried out at the intense feeling. I knew that from this angle I'd hit her g-spot with each thrust and she'd probably come quickly, so I didn't bank on this being long and drawn out. _

_What I also didn't bank on was how incredible she felt around my cock, so hot and tight and wet. She felt amazing. She was so fucking sexy, bent over my car and trying desperately to grip onto something while I slammed into her from behind, clawing at the Carrera's shiny finish with nail-less fingers. The familiar heat was pooling into my groin as I repeatedly brought her hips flush against mine, her screams of ecstasy once again echoing off the cement garage walls. I was almost there. I was so close I could taste it. I felt Stephanie grind harder and harder against my hips as I flicked the sensitive nub at the apex of her sex. Her screams drowned mine out as she shattered into pieces against me. Her inner core was rippling up and down my cock and the sensations it was causing quickly brought me to orgasm, allowing me at last to shoot my hot liquid deep within her body -_

"Consider it done," Santos was exclaiming into his wire. He was silent for a few seconds before replying, "No, he's out of it."

"What the fuck?" I growled to him. Shit, I'd zoned out again.

Lester was grinning at me and had two fingers up to his ear, trying to listen in on his earpiece. "Ten-four. On my way," he spoke into the wire.

"McDonough," I barked. "Where is he?" I looked down at myself. The receiver of my wire had somehow gotten knocked out of place and was hanging over my shoulder. I had a hard-on the size of Texas trying to push its way out through the fly on my cargoes and Santos was staring at me like I was fucking insane.

"They've got him around back," Santos replied. He jammed a clip of bullets into his Glock and chambered a round. "Don't take this the wrong way, Bossman, but I don't think you're in any condition to do a take-down right now." He grinned at me one last time before hauling himself out of the Escalade. "Stay here and read some more car magazines. Don't worry, I had the windows tinted extra dark. Take all the time you need." With that, he loped across the McGriff's parking lot and disappeared around the side of the building.

I really was going to kill him. But, first things first. I leaned the seat back, extracted a rather saucy-looking issue of _Import Tuner_ from the center console, and got to work.

* * *

This really has to stop. Since when did Santos, Tank, and Brown run the show around here?

Since I became a complete and total whack-job, that's when.

I was sitting in my office, stewing over the last few months' events. First, I nearly get myself killed in a Tahoe vs. semi accident on a road trip back from Boston, thinking about Stephanie in all of these seductive scenarios. Then, I make an idiot out of myself in front of my men at a staff meeting. Not to mention the Santa's Village and Victoria's Secret disasters of epic proportions. Finally, I get so deep into the Stephanie fantasies that I botch up a take-down and end up having to relieve myself just so that I could fucking _walk_, while my core team goes off and does my dirty work.

I know I mentioned it earlier, but this really has to stop.

I picked up my desk phone and dialed Tank. "I'm offline for a few hours," I told him.

"I'll let the others know," he replied. He disconnected. Jesus, I think his phone etiquette is worse than mine.

Figuring I'd blow off a little steam before I met Steph for dinner at Rossini's, I headed to the gym on one. Slapping sounds filtered into the hall through the closed door and I wondered who was working out on a Friday night at seven o'clock.

Surely none of my men. They were all out partying. I'd heard Santos and Brown mention something earlier about a bash at Hell's Ballroom that was apparently "guys only" and did not include the boss. Assholes, all of them. I could party, too, dammit. I was the coolest of them all. Then again, I probably didn't get an invite because of the possibility of a fantasy happening right amongst the fiery red couches and fuzzy ropes, embarrassing them all.

In other words, I didn't blame them for not wanting me to join their party.

I pushed through the gym door and was surprised to find Stephanie on the mats, kicking the shit out of a rubber training dummy. I hung back and watched her for a minute. She had on navy blue leggings, a matching navy blue sports bra, and running shoes. Her curls were pulled into a ponytail but a few rogue wisps had escaped the elastic tie and were framing her flushed, sweaty face.

I was immediately hard at the sight of her, but I forced myself to calm down and watched in awe as she continued to beat the dummy into a pulp. She was getting pretty good. I was glad she had started working out with Cal and Ram. They were teaching her various take-down strategies and martial arts. Hal did strength training and cardio with her, and Bobby did self-defense once a week. Santos works with her down in the range (with my eyes glued to the monitor screens during their entire lesson, of course), and Tank works with her on the systems operations. She was getting better at taking down her skips and was feeling much more confident in her role as bounty hunter and RangeMan employee.

"Babe," I called to her. She turned and grinned, sighing. She leaned her hands on her knees and watched as I approached her.

"Hey," she greeted me. "Sorry, I'd hug you but I'm sweaty."

"A little perspiration never bothers me, babe." I pulled her to me and wrapped her in my arms, breathing in her scent. She smelled so good, like her perfume and sweat and Stephanie. When I released her, I nodded towards the training dummy. "He's looking a little worse for the wear."

Steph grinned. "I'm pretending he's Morelli."

"Good choice. What about the other one?"

"The Dick? Nah. If I had to pick one of them to beat up for real, I'd pick Morelli. He wasted more of my time."

"Ouch," I said, grimacing. "No love lost there."

"None at all." Steph's blue eyes were sparkling happily. She punched my shoulder lightly. "C'mon, Ranger. Spar with me."

"Pffft," I scoffed. "I hear you're pretty good. I'm not in the mood to nurse a shiner for two weeks."

"No face-hitting, then. In fact, nothing from the shoulders up. Got it?" She punched my shoulder again.

"Steph," I began.

"Scared?" was the taunting reply.

Yes. Scared to death. Steph was making little jabbing motions with her fists.

I sighed. "Fine." I threw a jab towards her arm with my right fist but she quickly scooted away. She had the reflexes of a cat. She danced away from me, grinning happily.

"That was weak, Ranger. You can do better than that."

You know what? I could have done better than that. A lot better. I stripped off my gloves and lunged for her, tackling her to the mats. I lifted her up, shrieking, over my shoulder and trundled her towards the door to the gym.

"I'm calling the match on a technical knockout," I explained to her. "Neither of us will be able to continue due to extensive injuries."

"What injuries?" Steph yelled, her head somewhere near my ass and her voice muffled.

I felt a tiny pinch on my right butt cheek. "Flag on the play," I announced. "Personal foul. Unnecessary roughness."

"That's football, Ranger. We were boxing. And I doubt that pinch even hurt at all."

"It did." I hauled her into the elevator and jabbed the button for seven. When we got off on my floor, I fobbed us into my apartment and flopped Stephanie down onto my bed before climbing to hover over her. I smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her gently.

"I heard about the McDonough take-down the other day," she said quietly. "What's going on with you, Ranger?" Steph peered up at me with great concern.

I sighed. "I have no idea, babe. I just want to be with you so badly that sometimes I can't help myself. You're beautiful and sexy and gorgeous. You drive me crazy."

Steph grinned. "You are all those things, too, Ranger." She quickly grew serious. "But I'm worried about your safety at times. What if you were in a situation that you couldn't get out of? I mean, you're Ranger. Bad things don't usually happen to you. But the thought of you getting hurt because of me is what makes me scared."

I kissed her again. "I love that you care so much about me, babe. And you're right, I haven't been myself lately. Maybe it's because we spend so much time having crazy, wild sex that we don't allow enough time to sit back and, for once, make love."

"Make love," Steph repeated slowly. "We could try that."

"Yeah. We could. Starting right now." I rose up onto my knees to remove my tank top and let Stephanie help remove my basketball shorts. I pulled her out of her leggings and sports bra before settling myself between her silky legs. "You are so goddamed beautiful."

Steph blushed. "Ranger," she whispered. "Make love to me."

That was all I needed. I parted her slick folds and stroked her once, twice, before gently sliding into her hot confines and stalling for a moment to let her adjust to my size. Several moments passed and soon I felt her hips twitching upwards, urging me to move. We rocked slowly together, whispering words of love and encouragement, sliding our sweat-slicked bodies in a lazy rhythm. I leaned down and swirled my tongue over her nipple, feeling it harden to stone beneath my hot tongue. Steph's fingers tangled in my hair as her whimpers became louder and she went over the edge with me, contracting around me as I spilled my seed into her core.

When our passion had faded to sighs, I retreated from her body and pulled her against me to rest. "I love you," I whispered into her ear before gently nibbling her earlobe.

I felt her smile against my neck. "Love you, too."

And, for the record, I never had another embarrasing public fantasy again.

* * *

**I'm sad to see this story end! I had such fun writing it. But on to bigger and better things. Hope you all enjoyed it! -Jill**


End file.
